Descubrimiento del amor
by aleechan950
Summary: Mikan y Natsume son mejores amigos, Mikan esta enamorada de este, pero Natsume no(?). Mikan conoce a un chico bastante divertido haciendo que la mayoría del tiempo la pase con el, Natsume al ver los juntos se empieza a poner celoso. ¿que pasara en esta historia de amor?. [AU. OoC. OC]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno yo me llamo mikan sakura, tengo 15 años y se podría decir que natsume hyuuga es mi mejor amigo. ¿como soy? Bueno si alguna vez han visto gakuen alice ya deberían saber como soy así no es necesario tanta presentación , solo imagínenme 3 años mayor que la mikan normal

Iba de camino a la academia sin energía ya que a natsume se le ocurrio la brillante idea de llamarme a las 12 de la noche para que viéramos una película de terror y yo que hice, como una idiota de mala gana me vestí me escape a mitad de la noche a los dormitorios de los chicos y vi la famosa película con natsume, al final el se quedo dormido a mitad de película y como yo estaba muerta de miedo me aferraba fuertemente a natsume y la verdad cuando me di cuenta de esto me aproveche de la situación y me quede con el abrazada toda la noche y no sentí nada de miedo

Y si me gusta el idiota de natsume, como sucedió no tengo idea simplemente de un día para otro me empecé a sentir rara cuando el estaba cerca y cada ves que no lo veía por un tiempo mi corazón empezaba a latir como loco , pero igual seguía sin saber que me pasaba, pero al final me di cuanta ¿como? Fácil…

Iba llegando a la clase b, cuando sentí la voz de varias chicas chillando y diciendo "se mi novio natsume" y mas mire a la persona en cuestión y el ni siquiera estaba molesto es mas le seguía el juego a las demás hasta les acariciaba las mejillas , maldito

Se natsume es un jodido mujeriego y por los constantes celos que sentía me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de el, bonita forma de saber mis sentimientos

Decidí ignorar esa escena y entre a la sala todos andaban con los suyo yo deje brutalmente mi mochila sobre la mesa enojada, todos se voltearon a verme y obviamente me empezaron a molestar

-otra vez estas enojada mikan-chan últimamente cada vez estas mas agresiva-dijo inchou

-dejemos la, seguramente debió haber pisado una mierda por hay mientras venia hacia la escuela otra vez-dijo cansada permy y la verdad es que eso solo fue una escusa que invente, ya que no quería que supieran que estaba celosa porque encontré a natsume con otra. sentí una mano en mi hombro

-problemas del corazón – suspiro kokoroyomi

-¡deja de leer mi mente!-le grite y lo empecé a perseguir por toda la sala

Llego el profesor y nos gritó que nos sentáramos. natsume todavía no llegaba, apoye mi cabeza y brazos en la mesa y que le empecé a hablar a ruka-pyon

-hey ruka-pyon, cono has estado hace tiempo que no hablamos- le dije sonriente, el me devolvió la sonrisa

-bien, últimamente he salido de demasiado asi que no e tenido tiempo de hablar mucho- me dijo apenado , yo le lance una cara picara

-eeeh es verdad últimamente solo estas con hotaru…-

-qu-que…- murmuro ruka-pyon poniéndose como un tomate

-eres muy honesto ruka- le dije entre risa y él se ponía más avergonzado, realmente es divertido molestara ruka-pyon

-y-y tu… con natsume-me dijo apenado y yo me quede de piedra y mire hacia otro lado sin un lugar fijo

-je je que divertido eres ruka-kun realmente sabes como llegar al punto débil de las personas- le dije sin animo en mi voz- decirme eso hace como que me quiera ir a un lugar lejano…-

-¡mi-mikan! No te vallas , ¡mikan!- ruka-pyon me agarro de los hombros y me empezó a tirar tratando de reanimarme

Seguimos con nuestro juego un rato mas y algunas carcajadas se hacían presentes , hasta que nos llegó un pedazo de tiza a la cabeza

-¡hagan silencio hocino a la próxima los echo de mi clase!-nos grito jin-jin. Nosotros solo asentimos

La clase estaba en silencio absoluto mientras jin-jin hablaba pero yo no ponía atención sino que me dedicaba a pensar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un natsume un poco alborotado, jin-jin le empezó a gritar pero natsume solo lo ignoro , se sentó al medio de ruka y yo

Yo lo mire mas detenidamente y vi su camisa mas arrugada y desordenada de lo normal y si no fuera por mi gran vista no hubiese visto pintura de labial un tanto escondida en su camisa

Sentí como mi aura amenazante salía y quería destruir todo a su paso y por lo visto algunos se dieron cuenta, y como soy profesional en esto trate de tranquilizarme y guardar mi aura peligrosa, esquive el cuerpo de natsume y mire a ruka

-ves ruka a esto me refería- con mi dedo pulgar apunte a natsume , mientras le sonreía

-lo-lo siento mikan yo no lo sabia-me dijo con miedo y esto me hiso gracia

-bueno ahora que lo sabes, me podría ir…- trate de sonar como una abuela en sus últimos días

-¡nooo! ¡Mikan!- ruka me decía e intentaba subir el ánimo mientras que por dentro estaba muerta de la risa

Al final seguimos con nuestro juego hasta que se acabo la clase, todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas e irse, yo me quede un rato mas esperando que se fueran todos natsume y ruka hicieron lo mismo

-¿mmm? Que te pasa mikan estas un poco rara- me dijo natsume

Por quien crees que estoy así

-no es nada solo que no dormí bien por la culpa de alguien- le dije un poco enojada aunque no fuera verdad quería dejar salir un poco mi furia

El se recostó en la mesa y mi miro. maldición se veía tan cool

-¿qu-que?- dije un poco nerviosa y luego me dio una sonrisa burlona

-eeh, me pregunto quién fue la que se quedó pegada a mi toda la noche…-dijo mirando a otro lado, yo me puse roja. ¡el estaba despierto!

-de-de que hablas- balbucee, el todavía seguía riendo

-no sabes mentir… campo de fresas-

-o-oye nose de que…- pare en seco cuando analice sus palabras- tú las viste – dije roja de la ira , natsume puso su cara de póker se paró y se fue

-¡espera tu pervertido!-le grite , luego mire la sala vacía y me di cuenta que ruka estaba todavía hay, recogí mis cosas avergonzada y me fui

Estaba afuera en el patio cuando sentí sonar mi celular conteste y era hotaru mi mejor amiga

-¡hotaru!-dije con un poco de lamento

-ahora que paso baka- dijo en su típico tono normal

-es que natsume y esas… esas ¡focas locas! Maldicion malditas focas locas se debería ir a un loquero- dije tratando de hacer un buen insulto mire hacia el lado y me encontré con la mirada de un chico, el me miro uno segundos y luego rompió en carcajadas

-focas locas- decía el muchacho entre risas

-eh hotaru te debo colgar, después te digo- le colgué y mire al chico, parecía de mi edad, tenia el pelo castaño claro una piel un poco palida y unos ojos café claros

-¿nee como te llamas?- me pregunto

-eeh mikan…- le dije

-esta bien hasta luego mikan- me dijo sonriente el chico para luego irse

-¡ah maldición se me olvido decirle que digiera algo!-

Bueno intentare encontrarlo mañana para hablar con el…


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día en gakuen alice, me levante con todo el sueño del mundo, me arregle y tome desayuno

Iba con lentitud hacia la academia, y cada 5 minutos bostezaba

Me pregunto si algún día podre cambiar algo. Mire hacia el cielo y seguí pensando

Todos los días se hacen monótonos, no voy a decir que no es divertido estar con todos y hacer travesuras, pero esto de estar enamorada de natsume y ver lo con chicas diferentes realmente le hace muy mal a mi corazón y pronto llegare a mi limite.

Levante la palma de mi mano tratando de tapar la luz del sol.

Me pregunto si algún día podre cambiar algo, si tan solo tuviera el valor de confesarme y decirles mis sentimientos a natsume, pero tengo miedo, miedo al rechazo que pasa si natsume me rechazara ¿y nuestra amistad ya no sería la misma? Qué pasa si me tratara mas fríamente, tengo miedo de eso realmente...

Sentí como alguien me golpeaba la cara con algo duro

-¿qué haces hay parada?, campo de fresas- dijo en el en su típico tono serio 

-¡eso duele natsume y no me llames así!- me queje y el simplemente siguió mirando hacia delante 

-es más porque con las demás chicas con las que andas eres amable con ellas pero conmigo eres un bruto- a veces pienso que cabo mi propia tumba y me gusta hacerme daño 

-... es porque contigo es diferente- esas palabras me llamaron la atención y lo mire a la cara. el seguía mirando al frente, podría haber preguntado por qué pero no quise preguntar, que pasa si dice algo que me de aliento o al revés que me hunda en el fondo del mar con morsas y ballenas.

Y aquí va la pregunta ¿seguimos siendo amigos? o no.

-...natsume…- llame su atención y él se giró a mirarme 

-¿hm?- 

-...yo…¡realmente estoy feliz de ser tu amiga!-le sonreí felizmente y el me sonrió cálidamente y luego me acaricio la cabeza 

-baka-me dijo dulcemente y seguí sonriendo todo el camino hasta llegar a la clase

Con tener esta amistad es más que suficiente me dije para mí misma

Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar y el grupo de niñas en segundos están avalándose a nuestro lugar para hablar con natsume

-nee natsume cuando saldrías conmigo-  
-natsume-sama cada vez estas más guapo - 

Sentía como la "agradable" voz chillona de mis compañeras le decían a natsume y este simplemente las ignoraba. Algo un poco normal ya que cuando se agrupan muchas niñas natsume las decide ignorar en cambio cuando están solas es todo un ligón

-kyaaa natsu-chin se me novio-

¿natsu-chin? ¿Enserió que pedo? Parece que natsume tampoco la agrado ya que detrás de la chica salieron una chipas de fuego 

-natsume~ tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo esa desagradable voz, de luna koizumi

realmente la odio y no porque sea una más del grupito de natsume sino porque ella salió con el y a sido la única novia de natsume.

Aunque haya sido una semana, según natsume solo fue un "calentón" pero hay rumores de que luna fue la que rompió con él, aun que no me los creo mucho.

y la verdad es que por suerte en ese tiempo no tenía tan desarrollados mis sentimientos por natsume así que no me dolió tanto un que cuando pienso en ellos dos juntos me duele el corazón, siento como si me lo desgarraran con una navaja

Natsume solo las miro desinteresadamente para luego mirarme a mí 

-¿oye mikan que hora es?- me dijo despreocupada mente y todas las miradas enfurecidas se pasaron a mi 

-eeeh creo que son las 08:34- le dije y el solo asintió 

Las chicas otra vez se abalanzaron sobre la mesa a decirles cosas a natsume, y este cansado de esto les dijo 

-Esta bien les responderé solo una cosa-dijo 

-ya entonces yo- diji la perr... quiero decir luna antes que las demás 

-nee~ natsume si te dijeran que escogieras a una chica importante o especial a quien escogerías?- me lanzo una mirada burlona, ¡a mí!, No a natsume queriendo restregarme en la cara que natsume prefiere a alguien más que a mí ,¡cómo se atreve esa foca loca!

-eso no es obvio -suspiro natsume, para luego poner una mano sobre mi hombro y atraerme hacia el-por supuesto que es mikan- dijo serio y toda la clase se quedó en estado de shock incluyéndome para luego volver en mí y mirar a luna burlona y decirle mentalmente de mujer a mujer " hay lo tienes perra" y parece que me entendió y se fue hecha una furia. Y obviamente no faltaban las murmuros diciendo...

"pero el dijo que es especial no es como si la amara u otra cosa". ¡Malditas! al menos déjenme soñar el momento o disfrutarlo. Pensé mientras sollozaba

Natsume quito su agarre y se puso a leer un manga, luego de unos minutos llego el profesor narumi con su tipa ropa de travesti para luego hablarnos

-bueno queridos estudiantes, como algunos no sabrán hoy llego un estudiante trasferido, espero que lo reciban amablemente 

-ven, pasa keita-kun-grito este y un chico entro al salón para luego presentarse, y poco a poco lo empecé a reconocer

-hai~ keita mamoru des~ yoroshiku- dije este alegre y cuando lo reconocí bien, me pare alarmada de me asiento haciendo ruido para luego apuntarlo y mirarlo con asombro 

-¡ah tu eres!- lo mire con asombro y él se percató también 

-¡oh!, tu eres las focas lo...- no termino su frase ya que yo en segundo atravesé el salón para luego taparle la boca

-a-are que estás diciendo ke-keita-kun- le dije forcejeando con el para luego llevármelo a una esquina del salón para hablar más tranquilamente

-¿etto keita verdad?-le susurre y el asintió sonriente, parece que esta situación le parece divertida-¿podrías dejar esa conversación que escuchaste en un secreto por favor?- le dije un poco avergonzada juntando las manos 

-mmm está bien- me sonrió 

-¡enserio!- le dije asombrada y el asintió -¡gracias!- le dije sonriente y el dejo su sonrisa de lado unos minutos para luego volver a sonreír

Nos paramos y yo me fui a mi puesto todavía con la sonrisa y el volvió al frente

-por la que veo, eres muy buen amigo de mikan-chan-dijo narumi alegre

Y por alguna extraña razón al lado mío sentí un aura amenazante

-así que en esta clase por ahora tendrás la hora libre para conocer a tus compañeros y al final cuando acabe, mikan te enseñara los alrededores de la academia, ¿estás de acuerdo mikan?, después de todo ya se conocen-dijo este

Yo lo pensé unos minutos para luego aceptar y keita también

...y por alguna extraña razón seguía sintiendo esa aura peligrosa que venía de mi lado... donde estaba natsume, tal vez no es que sea de el pero no quiero mirar. algo me dice que mejor no mire…


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que acabo la clase keita me estaba esperando en la puerta, guarde mis cosas y salí hacia la puerta

-ya estoy lista-le dije con una sonrisa el me la devolvió

-¡vamos!- me agarro de la mano y me llevo lejos del salón

-¿qué pasa?¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunte

-es que me gustaría hablar contigo-

-esta bien, pero si no te enseño el lugar me van a regañar-le dije haciendo un puchero. el se rio

-sentémonos, hablemos relajadamente y luego me enseñas la academia ¿bueno?- hiso una cara inocente

Lo pensé un momento para luego asentir, nos sentamos en una banca donde había un gran árbol de sauce no de sakura…, pero para mí era el mejor árbol, realmente lo amaba. Ya que cuando el viento corría hacia un ruido realmente relajante

-bueno, quiero preguntar pero el chico de pelo negro que se sienta al lado tuyo ¿es tu novio?- estoy segura que si hubiese tenido un vaso de agua en la mano lo hubiese escupido, pero en vez de eso lo mire sorprendida para luego negar eufóricamente

-¡nooo! Nunca en la vida, jamás ¡ni en un millón de años! ¡Con un pervertido y mujeriego como ese!-

-Oh… yo pensé que eran algo mas ya que cada ves que me relacionaban contigo el mi miraba como un asesino serial-parecía decepcionado y con un tono de voz aburrido

-a-además es imposible que natsume esté interesado en alguien ya que él es un mujeriego...-dije un poco avergonzada

-mmmm, pero por lo que a mí me han dicho, ustedes son muy cercanos y tú para el eres especial- dijo normalmente

-b-bueno somos mejores amigos y obviamente tenemos un laso especial pero de ahí en más...-le dije dudando-¿aparte como sabes?- le fruncí el ceño

-bueno cuando llegue, todos vinieron a contarme de tu relación con natsume-me dijo divertido

-p-pero aun así es imposible-

-ya veo… no quieres que te de esperanzas-suspiro con un poco de diversión

-si...digo ¡no!-me pare de la banca y me puse al frente de el- yo no lo amo ni nada-le grite

-yo nunca dije eso- se rio y yo me avergoncé y sentí mis mejillas calientes- además te recuerdo que cuando llegue a esta academia escuche cierta conversación de alguien claramente celosa… me pregunto porque hombre de pelo negro y ojos rojos abra sido- empezó a silbar divertido

-e-eso era bueno, eso era...-empecé hacer un juego con mis manos

-y no solo eso también dijiste una palabra realmente divertida-sonrió de oreja a oreja

-ah, eso era un apodo que le puse a las admiradoras de natsume- admití y el soltó una carcajada

-¿porque no mejor me cuentas la historia?- me dijo

-bueno... todo empezó cuando nací y a mi madre le diagnosticaron apendicitis- dije seria

-¿¡que desde ahí!?, Habla más en el presente no es necesario que me cuentes toda tu vida habla como... desde que te empezó a gustar tu amigo hasta lo de las focas locas-me dijo y yo asentí. Me senté de nuevo en la banca y luego suspire

-bueno se podría decir que cuando llegue a esta academia era realmente optimista. me tuve que separar de mi abuelo que es mi única familia pero siempre me acuerdo que el me dijo no importa que siempre mira el lado bueno de las cosas es por eso que cuando entre a la clase b por primera vez pensé que sería imposible.-hice una mueca donde arrugue toda mi cara-la clase era realmente un caos todos andaban a su bola y ahí fue cuando yo actué y trate de que todos nos lleváramos mejor y bueno poco a poco la clase se empezó a unir y realmente estaba feliz- al recordar eso sonreí inconscientemente-...pero hubo una persona con que realmente me llevaba mal y ese era natsume. Me acuerdo que siempre pasábamos pelando una y otra vez, me acuerdo de una vez que fue demasiado nuestro enojo y recurrimos a los golpes-empecé mirar el cielo sin un lugar fijo-y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y poco a poco nos empezamos a volver más cercanos y empezamos a confiar más en nosotros asta contarnos nuestros problemas más íntimos y la verdad es que al principio siembre vi a natsume como una gran persona que aria lo que fuera por proteger a sus amigos aunque el fuera herido. Fuerte y sabio, siempre cuando me atacaban y me metía en algún problema el venía a salvarme es por eso que siempre recuerdo su espalda. Y bueno sin darme cuanta empecé a tener sentimientos por él y cada vez que lo veía mi corazón empieza a latir como loco-mire a keita y él me estaba dando una dulce sonrisa-…y bueno porque es un mujeriego...-mire al cielo -es otro cuento-keita solo se rio

 _La verdad es que como natsume y yo nos hicimos más cercanos todavía lo recuerdo… como si fuera ayer. Ese es una de mis más preciados recuerdos es por eso que por ahora la guardare como un secreto en el fondo de mi corazón y lo guardare solo para mí, perdón keita…_

-¿y porque lo de las foca locas?-pregunto

-¡ah!, bueno es porque una vez estaba viendo un comercial de delfines en la televisión y luego en la venta vi el sequito de natsume y grite "esa focas locas" para luego darme cuenta de lo que grite y que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí y yo simplemente salude…- al recordar esto mire al cielo, que momentos

-¿y que tiene que ver el comercial de delfines con las focas?-pregunto

-ah que los delfines me recordaron a las focas-dije simple

-pero si no se parecen-

-eehh pero si son iguales-me queje-bicho raro-murmure

-¡tú eres el bicho raro!-me grito y yo me reí y luego el relajo su semblante para luego soltar un risa

-bueno te enseño la academia- le sonreí y el asintió

Le enseñe los dormitorios, sectores de la academia secundaria y los bosques más pequeños mientras que debes en cuando conversábamos

-bueno y con esto se termina. y me alegro decirte ¡bienvenido a la academia alice!-le sonreí con mis mejores sonrisas, el rio

-¡gracias!-

Después de eso nos fuimos en dirección al salón

-sabes mikan quiero decirte que desde la primera vez que ti vi me caíste realmente bien, tener una actitud infantil, alegre y divertida. las personas con esas esencias son las mejores es por eso que todo el día me la e pasado muy bien es por eso que yo te ayudare a que conquistes a natsume-el levanto su mano-

al principio me sorprendió para luego sonreír y tomar su mano

-¡está bien!- me reí- seamos amigos desde ahora - el apretó mi mano

-¡sí!-para luego darme una cálida sonrisa

Después de esto nos fuimos al salón y como no avía llegado nadie más nos sentamos en un banco y nos pusimos a conversar

Realmente me alegro de haber conocido a keita

 **hola~ hago aparición** **por primera ves , la verdad es que antes e querido dejar una nota pero cada ves que intento editar el fanfinction no me los arregla :/**

 **pero bueno dejando eso de lado, lo siento por no escribir antes la verdad es que no tenia inspiración y justo son las doce de la mañana y mi mente sequizo iluminar esporeso que solo diré palabras castas ahora**

 **y me han hecho muy feliz sus reviews y son los que me siguen dando ánimos ¡realmente gracias!**

 **como sabran soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fic es por eso que tengan me paciencia poco a poco mejorare...tal vez..**

 **sin mas saludos a todos y que están bien \\*0*/**

 **pd: seguramente también me tarde en subir el próximo cap. se despide ale-cha~**


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv. Desconocido

En la academia alice en una semana se extendieron 5 rumores donde en un solo día llego a los oídos de toda la academia incluyendo a los maestros, a muchos les pareció impactantes y a otros les dio casi un ataque y dentro de eso avía un azabache que desde que esos rumores avían aparecido su humor se volvió realmente malo.

Estos son los 5 rumores:

1-imai hotaru y ruka nogi estaban saliendo. Este rumor era 100% real poco a poco la gente los empezó a ver más juntos de lo normal, hasta que alguien que iba casualmente caminado después de su práctica de futbol por los pasillos de gakuen alice los vio juntos, besándose en el aula de música.

2-narumi-sensei y misaki-sensei se avían besado. Hace mucho tiempo que la gente dudaba de la sexualidad del profesor que vestía de manera amanerada. Pero nadie sabía que solo trata de sacar una pequeña pelusa del cabello de misaki sensei, en pocas palabras este rumor era un malentendido

3-mucha gente empezó a desaparecer en la academia alice y las pruebas apuntaban a un solo culpable kokoroyomi de la clase b, todos los testigos dicen que antes de que las personas empezaran a desaparecer se les vio por ultimas ves con el portador del alice de leer mentes y todavía no se sabe porque, kokoroyomi solo guarda silencio y cuando le pregunta que paso solo sonríe con maldad pura…

4-natsume hyuuga esta saliendo con luna koizumi. Este rumor fue inventado por un niño de secundaria quien casualmente tenia una pequeña marca en el cuello, aunque después de algunos días este rumor se desmantelo donde el azabache de mala gana aclaro todo

5-el quinto y el más importante de todos que hiso retumbar la academia alice fue "keita mamoru y mikan sakura están saliendo". La gente se empezaron a figar en los buenos amigos que se hicieron y que casi nunca se separaban e inventaron innumerables rumores de estos dos pero el mas conocido era este.

Y como podrán deducir el aura de natsume hyuuga a estado letal esta última semana y el solo nombre de keita es tabú para él. Lamentable mente el no ha tenido tiempo de ver a su mejor amiga ya que se la pasa todo el tiempo concierto hombre que es mejor no mencionar por seguridad al narrador

Y en cierta parte de la academia alice, donde está lleno de árboles de cerezo, estaban ruka y natsume sentados en una rama del árbol, los dos estaban en silencio hasta que ruka decidió romperlo

-…na-natsume entiendo que estés enojado pero no por eso te debes descargar con la gente-dijo ruka tratando de razonar con el usuario de fuego

Natsume no le respondió

-además esas chicas no tenían la culpa. Tú, siempre que estas rodeados de ellas y que ahora casi las quemas …- sí, el azabache estaba tan afectado por aquella noticia que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ligar con chicas y no hace muchas horas un grupo de chicas se armó de valor y rodearon a natsume para poder están con él. pero lo que no sabían es que en ese preciso momento que se les acercaron él estaba siendo presente de una horrible escena que le hiso arder la sangre y sin poder aguantar miro al molesto grupo de chiscas y lanzo su furia con ellas, después de eso intento borrar esa imagen de su mente donde mikan y su otro "acompañante "se reían a carcajadas sueltas, para cualquiera pudo haber sido una bella escena de amor o amistad, pero para natsume no fue así era algo que odio de solo verlo , ver a mikan sonriendo alegremente con otra persona que no es el, le hico hervir la sangre. su mandíbula se tensaba cada vez que lo recordaba y su puño quería ir a la cara de ese niño pálido y romperle todo su cara por atreverse a quitar a su mikan *coff* *coff* quiero decir a su mejor amiga de su lado-sé que estas malhumorado por lo de sakura pero no por eso…-

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Porque metes a mikan en esto? –pregunto enfadado el azabache

-bueno porque estas así desde que te enteraste que mikan estaba con keita-kun…-dijo extrañado su mejor amigo

-¿y que tiene que ver mikan en mis sentimientos?-frunció el ceño

-…bueno porque a ti te gusta…-

Natsume puso una cara de no comprender nada y ruka se sorprendió ante esto, su mejor amigo no sabía que él estaba verdaderamente enamorado de sakura el ignoraba completamente eso y se dio cuenta de que ¡ese era el problema¡ De su trágica historia de amor no correspondido de mikan, que natsume no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos hacia ella, ruka no sabía qué hacer. Si intentaba forzar más el tema natsume no lo escucharía pero como haría para que su mejor amigo pudiera entender mejor sus sentimientos. No, pensó se trata de natsume cuando el note algo raro va pensar cuidadosamente sobre eso. Por nada la llamaban genio. Si mejor dejara las cosas en manos de natsume. Esperará por un tiempo y si no resulta como el cree tratara de buscar otra manera de juntarlos...

Estuvieron dos horas más ahí. Se saltaron la última clase, pero natsume quiso estar más tiempo descansando y ruka quiso apreciar mas el paisaje

Pero ahí fue cuando los dos divisaron una figura conocida de una castaña donde el viento movía completamente su cabello dejándolo un desastre

natsume no desaprovechó la oportunidad de que estaba sola y bajo del árbol, ruka después lo siguió

-oí, campo de fresas- natsume llamo la atención de mikan y esta volteo a verlo

Están afuera, en el patio cerca de la entrada del bosque del norte y se podía apreciar los arboles de cerezo en fila que estaban hay

-¡no me llames así!- dijo enojada esta

-…es verdad que le enseñaste tus bragas a ese idiota que anda pegado a ti- dijo este en un tono un poco irritado ignorando el comentario de la castaña. En cambio mikan y ruka quedaron impactados

-¡así que por eso andabas así! ¡Qué clase de rumor escuchaste!-grito ruka un poco avergonzado, maldición que clase de cosas hay en la cabeza de su mejor amigo se pregunto

-¿¡pero de que estas hablando!? ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!- le dijo alarmada mente la castaña donde sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas dada la impactante confesión de su mejor amigo

-hm… sabes no quiero que te acerques a ese chico- hablo en un tono normal natsume

-¿qué chico?¿ keita?- natsume frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre-pero si keita es un buen chico además es amable y es divertido estar con el no creo que…-mikan iba a seguir defendiendo a su amigo pero natsume la detuvo

-¡te estoy diciendo que no estés con el niña fea!¡ no que me digas las cualidades que piensas de el!- exploto natsume

-¡a quien le dices niña fea tu zorro apestoso! ¡Yo me junto con le gente que yo quiera tu no me mandas!-grito furiosa esta. La castaña era sensible a la palabra fea y natsume a keita y que lo llamaran zorro

Siguieron peleando unos minutos más a todo pulmón, decir que casi todo la academia había escuchado no era exagerar.

mientras tanto el mejor amigo del azabache se encontraba ahí en medio de los tratando de calmar a los dos pero ninguno lo escucho

 _-¿y donde quedo el amor…?_ \- se preguntó ruka

(~ **O0O~)**

Después de la pelea de mikan y natsume estos se fueron y decidieron ignorarse mikan se fue a la entrada del pabellón de secundario donde se juntaría con keita y se irían a conversar por ahí antes de irse a sus dormitorios. Cuando ella llego, keita ya estaba ahí y esta corrió hacia el

-¡lo siento me demore porque me puse a pelear con natsume!- le saludo con la mano

-lo sé, si escuche- rio este

-¡enserio! tan fuerte gritamos- mikan se tapó la boca un poco avergonzada

-sí, es más, estoy seguro que toda la academia escucho- dijo divertido

-bu-bueno eso no importa-la castaña trato de cambiar de tema

-está bien, vallamos- dijo este y empezaron a caminar, el castaño de piel pálida y ojos verdes metió su mano en su bolso para buscar las llaves de su habitación para guardarlas mejor en su bolsillo-¿are? No encuentro mis llaves…-paro en seco y buscas más desespera mente en su bolso- ah maldición las deje en el sala, espérame mikan regreso al tiro –las castaña le sonrió en señal de asentimiento

-¡gracias!- le grito girando su mano izquierda mientras se ponía a correr hacia su clase cuando llego se encontró con una pareja besándose. Este paro en seco dudando si entrar o pasar, no quería arruinar la demostración de amor de la pareja pero tampoco se quería quedar afuera de su habitación.

Sin más entro sin hacer ruido al salón y se acercó a su puesto que por suerte estaba en la segunda fila cerca de la pizarra y la pareja esta atrás del salón, saco sus llaves cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido y se quedó mirando por la ventana la puesta de sol

Ya era tarde y el sol se estaba yendo mientras el atardecer se ponía, los rayos naranjas se traspasaban por las ventanas de las clases y el aula se teñía de un cálido naranjo

-…que linda puesta de sol-dijo keita-¡AH!-grito para darse cuenta que había hablado, miro a la pareja y esta lo estaba viendo.

el castaño al ver a las personas que estaban al frente de él se quedó petrificado, jamás pensó en ver al famoso gato negro en acción, ahora como podrá ver a mikan. Mientras él sabía que después de su pelea, la persona que ella quería se estaba besando con otra…

Por alguna extraña razón le dolió la escena que presencio, me pregunto a quien le habrá dolido más a ¿keita o a mikan? Yo diría que los dos

-yo… lo siento no quería interrumpir, pero debía sacar mis llaves- se trató de disculpar y mostro las llaves

La chica que andaba con natsume tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y lo tenía suelto, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda y se podría decir que era bonita, tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Mientras que natsume estaba sin una expresión en su rostro como si no fuera nada

Keita los miro unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la puerta iba a girar la perilla de la puerta pero paro en el último momento y la cara de mikan le vino a la mente y ahí fue cuando lo decidió. Una gran sonrisa se deslizo por su cara y miro natsume, lo iba a hacer por su querida amiga.

-¿estás bien con esto?-le pregunto a natsume desafiante este lo miro de la misma manera-mikan me está esperando afuera ¿estás bien con eso?-natsume lo miro unos segundo y giro su cara hacia la pared

-eso no me interesa-respondió. la sonrisa de keita se agrando mas

-pues si es así yo me quedare con ella-dijo sin vacilar natsume al oír esto se volteo a verlo sorprendido aunque claro no lo demostró facialmente -bueno me voy- dijo sonriendo mientras salía del aula mientras caminaba a la salida empezó a jugar con las llaves en su dedo mientras silbaba felizmente.

* * *

 **Hello~~ mi inspiración ha vuelto ¡oh yea!, la verdad es que me trate de esforzar en este capítulo ya que escribí en tercera persona y bueno nunca lo había hecho, así que piedad T-T.**

 **Si el narrador tiene mucho spoiler xd**

 **Aunque creo que es mejor escribir así que solo el punto de vista de una persona ya que podemos ver más escenas y más sentimientos de parte de todos los personajes y la verdad es que leo sus reviews y me hacen muy feliz sobre todo el de Yamii-chanRmrz** **y** **ariana0203 la verdad es me reí bastante con el comentario de yamii-chanRmrz me encanto que mi historia te haya gustado tanto que me dijiste que la continúe aun que me tarde enserio me hiciste muy feliz me alegraste el día pero tranquila la terminare es más sinceramente en mi mente ya me tengo más o menos el final xd**

 **y ariana0203 realmente gracias por darme tu opinión y ayudarme a mejorar mis historia como veras soy nueva y es mi primer fic por eso trate de mejorar en este capítulo espero que te guste xd**

 **obviamente no voy a mejorar de la noche a la mañana pero tratare de mejorar mi escritura , es por eso que las buenas críticas son bienvenidas. eso , ¡saludos a todos!**

 **Se despide alee-chan950~**


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la declaración de guerra del castaño, salió felizmente del edificio para encontrarse con mikan

-¡mikan!- le grito a la castaña que estaba en sus pensamientos, miro a su amigo y le sonrió, este fue corriendo hacia ella

-lo siento por demorarme es que me quede hablando con una persona-le dijo sonríete

-está bien pero para la próxima recuerda traer tus llaves-le advirtió

-está bien-

-oye antes de irnos pasemos a comprar algunos dulces a central town- dijo emocionada la castaña

-¡si!- dijo con los ojos brillantes su amigo

Siguieron caminado hablando animadamente, felices y sonrientes comiendo perdices…

….¿o acaso pensaron que eso iba suceder? pues no mis queridos amigos lo primero que paso, la "advertencia" que le dio keita a natsume no le hiso nada de gracia es más realmente lo hiso enojar.más o menos esto es lo que paso:

Keita iba saliendo alegremente fuera de la sede de clases de gakuen alice , vio a mikan y la llamo, mikan lo miro y también sonrió hasta hay todo bien , el castaño estaba a punto de llegar al lado de la castaña hasta que unas llamas de un color carmesí rodearon su cabeza y cuerpo es más parecían unas llamas malignas que unas naturales

keita empezó a moverse desesperadamente para poder apagar las llamas pero no se iban, lo que quería decir que no eran llamas naturales sino por un portador de alice…

Mikan desesperada sin saber que hacer se movía por todos lados tratando de obtener una solución

-a-agua, ¡ah! Donde hay agua- grito para luego parar en seco- ah, es verdad yo tengo el alice de nulificacion-puso la mano en un puño y golpeo su otra mano. Con sus poderes detuvo las llamas que no querían desaparecer.

 **(0o0)**

En el hospital

-realmente lo siento keita se me había olvidado que tenía mi alice de nulificacion, debí ayudarte antes- se lamentó mikan

-no, fue mi culpa no debí provocarlo-dijo entre risas su amigo que estaba siendo vendado por una doctora, en la cabeza y en el pecho y se podría ir, ese mismo día del hospital ya que no fue tan grave

-¿provocar? ¿a quién?-

-a tu novi… quiero decir a nadie en especial-le sonrió este

Mikan lo miro con duda pero no quiso seguir preguntando

-pero este natsume realmente se pasó, no debió haberte echo eso – dijo enojada la castaña

-mikan tranquila después de todo fue mi culpa, yo me lo busque, así que no te enojes con el- trato de razonar su amigo con ella para que no se peleara con la persona que le gusta ya que el quería hacer lo contrario

-pero igual de todas formas quiero hablar con el- dijo decidida esta

-mikan…-

-¡ah! Además sabes que casi nunca e hablado con hotaro, últimamente hay tantas cosas que le quiero contar pero ahora casi nunca tiene tiempo libre, hoy día en la mañana fue a su habitación pero había una nota en la puerta diciendo "no molestar, sobre todo la baka de dos coletas que es la única que molestaría a esta hora" ¡puedes creerlo realmente me dolio! Yo que estaba preocupada por ella y me deja una nota…- cambio abruptamente de tema hablando con todos sus sentimientos hasta que se puso a pensar-ah pero ahora que lo pienso, que hotaru me allá dejado una nota igual es lindo de su parte porque no cualquiera se molestaría en dejar una nota- dijo positiva la castaña

-¿eh?-keita miro raro a mikan-creo que claramente quería que no la molestaras mikan…-dijo un poco burlón

-pero bueno, no importa, además hoy día en la tarde le envié un mensaje y me dijo que estaba ocupada y no, nos podríamos ver en una semana más y cada vez que le veo de lejos o por coincidencia empieza a actuar raro como si estuviera en la nubes …

-no crees que esta…

-¡ah no pero mañana si o si la voy a buscar para encontrarme con ella!-grito decidida

-no está escuchando…-dijo el castaño de piel pálida para sí mismo

-keita me quieres ayudar en mi misión- dijo serie esta, keita le sonrió dulcemente

-está bien- aun si no escuchaba va a seguir queriendo a su amiga

 **~al día siguiente en la mañana~**

Mikan iba entrando al salón de clases saludo a todos y observo a todos los alumnos de la clase b. tratando de encontrar a su mejor amiga, pero no había rastro de ella

-tks, no está-maldijo esta , se fue hacia su puesto y se encontró con un azabache con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el respaldo de su silla escuchando música, donde irradiaba un aura de no "molestar" pero claro mikan simplemente ignoro eso y fue con toda las energías de luchar, le daba igual que toda la clase los escuchara, con sus paso firmes se puso al lado de este y les quito los audífonos de manera violenta, natsume abrió los ojos al instante, para luego suspirar cansadamente y adoptar su típica postura normal

-que quieres lunares- miro al frente

-a quien le dices lunares maldito zorro-dijo enojada esta

\- hoy día no quiero pelear piérdete por ahí fea- dijo un poco fastidiado

-sabes ya me da igual que me digas fea, quiero saber para qué le hiciste eso a keita, pudiste haberlo lastimado-golpeo la mesa con su mano para atraer la mirada de natsume , el la miro a los ojos y ella también con el ceño un poco fruncido. Toda la clase estaba poniendo atención a la pelea

-él se lo busco de todas formas- se encogió de hombros

-¡quiero que te disculpes con el!-grito más que irritada por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, podrá quererlo demasiado pero ahora lo único que quería era golpearlo

-¿ah?, porque tendría que disculparme con ese chihuahua mal nacido- levanto la voz natsume claramente enojado

-no te hablara hasta que te disculpes con él , ¡idiota de cejas cortas!-declaro una verdad que nadie se atrevía a decir.

la castaña se fue corriendo de la sala dejando a natsume peor que un perro con rabia, nadie se acercó a el llaqué no saldrían vivos de eso, el profesor que estaba a cargo de enseñar a los estudiantes ni siquiera pudo concentrarse ya que se sentía intimidado por el aura de matanza de natsume.

Mientras tanto una castaña se fue casi llorando a la azotea de la academia saltándose las dos primeras clases. Estaba sentada agarrando sus piernas con sus manos

-natsume idiota…porque tienes que ser tonto-murmuro mikan tratando de no llorar ya que para ella decir esas crueles palabras a natsume también le dolía más de lo que uno se podía imaginar, de solo estar peleada con natsume, se sentía triste

-realmente estar enamorada es un fastidio-murmuro de mala gana

Dejo que el viento le llegara a su cara para aclarar sus ideas. Paso las dos horas así hasta que sonó el timbre para salir de clases. Esta se levantó energética y golpeo sus cachetes con sus manos

-bien mikan no es momento para deprimirse ahora hay que buscar a hotaru y ver como esta keita-después de todo el la a ayudado en innumerables veces

Se fue corriendo animada mente en busca de keita por toda la gran academia o mejor dicho por el sector de secundaria, hasta que lo encontró recostado en una banca cerca de la sede del hana hime-den

-¡oí! keita con que hay estabas- le grito desde lejos, este se percató de su voz y se paró de la banca y la saludo con su mano, ella llego al lado de el

-oh, estas bien keita me alegro-dijo sonriente mikan

-si ya estoy un poco mejor- sonrió este también

-ven vamos no hay tiempo que perder vallamos a buscar a hotaru-la castaña lo agarro de la mano y se fueron corriendo en busca de su mejor amiga

Estuvieron recorriendo la mayor parte del sector de secundaria pero no encontraron nada, así que empezaron a preguntar a las personas cercanas a ella

Primero con su hermano:

-hermano de hotaru, ¿has visto a hotaru?-pregunto mikan

-…-sin embargo no dijo nada sino que se quedó mirando las manos juntas de mikan y keita-ya veo así que están en esa edad- murmuro el megane se subió sus lente y se fue pensativo

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-le dijo a keita

-no lose-respondió este

Después se encontraron a yuu tobita y anna donde estaban en la parada del autobús

-¿han visto a hotaru? – les pregunto mikan ellos negaron

-¿mmm? Están en una cita- pregunto normalmente keita estos dos se sonrojaron como tomates, pero no negaron, keita silbo y mikan los miro sorprendida

-¡ehh!-los apunto mikan sin poder creer lo que pasaba hay

-a-ahora que lo pienso vi a imai esta mañana en el salón de la clase activa- trato de sacar el incómodo momento

-ven vamos mikan dejémoslo solos-agarro a mikan de la mano y se fueron a la clase de habilidades activas, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una impactante escena

-¿q-qu-que están haciendo?-trato de articular mikan un poco roja

Las dos personas semi-desnudas miraron a mikan y keita

el chico tenía el pelo rubio un tanto puntiagudo y con esa sonrisa, la que siempre mostraba. Solo los miraba un poco sorprendidos pero casi no se notaba y la chica que estaba encima de el, tenía el pelo verde, cayendo en curvas y los ojos esmeralda los miraba completamente roja

-¡L-lo…lo sentimos por interrumpir!- gritaron los dos castaños cerrando la puerta y corriendo lo más lejos de ahí

-¡jamás me sentare en ese sillón si voy a la clase activa!-grito mikan a su compañero y este se rio

Espera, ahora que lo piensa, cabellos verde un tanto ondulado, el otro chico el pelo rubio y ese sonrisa, esa inolvidable sonrisa suya….¿¡!?

-jamás pensé que sumiré y kokoroyomi-kun tuvieran es relación-dijo un tanto sorprendido keita

-¿¡QUEE!? PERMY Y KOKO ELLOS DOS…HACIENDO…¿¡QUEE!?-gritaba mikan totalmente sorprendida y anonadada por lo que acaba de ver-¿acaso los adolescentes de ahora están ya haciendo eso? ¡qué está pasando que la juventud!-grito mikan al cielo y keita se reía

-mikan, hablas como una abuela-carcajeaba keita

Después de todo el alboroto y que pasaron se detuvieron en una banca a descansar un poco

-oh, pero si es mikan y keita-dijo alegre la voz de nonoko que pasaba por ahí junto a mochiage el portador del alice de telequinesis

-oh, pero si es nonoko-dijo sonriente mikan-¿oigan han visto a hotaru por aquí? –les pregunto mikan, los dos negaron

-…creen que están bien que están tomados de la mano en publico-dijo mochiage en su tono serio

-¿eh?-mikan y keita miraron sus manos y estas estaban un tanto juntas

-ah, lo siento mikan- dijo keita levantando su mano

-no importa ni yo me di cuenta-le sonrió mikan

No se sonrojaron o se avergonzaron después de todo no había esa clase de sentimientos "especial" en ellos dos

-y ustedes dos que hacen juntos- les dijo keita, nonoko y mochiage se avergonzaron

-n-nada…vamos-el portador del alice de telequinesis agarro la mano de nonoko y se fueron

-¿eh?-mikan otra estaba bastante sorprendida-¡pero qué pasa con todos hoy día porque todos están en parejas! –dijo un tanto amargada, para luego agacharse en el suelo y con su mano hacer círculos-al final me quedare sola y nadie se casara conmigo-murmuro triste mikan

-pero si estas conmigo mikan-se apuntó keita con el dedo esta lo miro pero luego volvió su vista al suelo-contigo es diferente keita, tú no eres hombre

-¿eh? Que yo sepa sigo siendo hombre-dijo un tanto divertido

-sí , pero yo no te veo como uno –agrego la castaña

-mikan a veces puedes ser bastante hiriente-achino los ojos

-¡ah!, lo siento me dije llevar-se paró mikan a ver a su amigo, este rio

-no pasa nada-mikan siguió mirando al frente

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto y giro su cabeza en la dirección donde estaba mirando mikan. Donde se veía una chica de pelo corto y pelo negro

Estaba detrás de la banca entro unos arbustos más haya

-¡es hotaru!-grito mikan y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, pero keita se dio cuenta de la situación y fue más rápido y paro a mikan desde el pie haciendo que callera de cara

-p-porque hiciste eso, me dolió- le dijo esta en el piso mirando a su amigo

-l-lo siento pero fíjate bien en la situación-

-¿eh?- mikan desde los arbustos que los tapaban miro a su amigo que estaba de espaldas a ella y luego se dio cuenta que avía otra persona con ella y muy cerca, más bien tocándose, cuerpo a cuerpo, luego se separaron y quedo en evidencia el rostro de ¿¡RUKA!?

Mikan estaba roja como un tomate viendo aquella escena ¡hotaru y ruka se estaban besando!. es por eso que su amiga estaba un poco extraña y como si estuviera en las nubes. Ella tenia esa horrible enfermedad… estaba enamorada.

porque casi ya no se veían era porque seguramente trabajaba en sus inventos y tenía citas con ruka-pyon y ahora que lo piensa ruka-pyon también últimamente andaba desaparecido, ahora todo cuadraba.

ella solía molestarlo con eso ¡pero nunca pensó que fuera verdad! Y en cierta manera mikan se sintió mal. Su mejor amiga no le avía contado nada, puede que ella sea un poco cerrada o no lo encontró necesario pero es su amiga al menos le pudo haber dicho que estaban saliendo.

Mikan los miro otra vez . Ruka agarro delicadamente la mano de hotaru los dos se miraron y sonrieron dulcemente, estaban realmente felices. luego tomar sus cosas y se fueron. A mikan le pareció muy bello que ellos dos sean así de felices y que al menos su mejor amiga está más que radiante y pueda sonreír tan sinceramente.

Ella suspiro y luego sonrió con un poco de melancolía. Con que hotaru sea feliz está bien. Miro el cielo y sonrió alegre

(o0o)

El sol empezaba a caer y el cielo empezó a teñirse de un cálido naranjo.

Mientras tanto había un azabache muy pensativo, había estado así desde ayer desde que esa persona lo amenazo que le quitaría a su mejor amiga. Él quería saber porque le importaba tanto aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Es cierto que él se siente diferente cuando está con mikan que con las demás chicas, pero el solo pensó que esos sentimientos eran de "amistad" ese sentimiento de querer a alguien y tratar de protegerlo eso era amistad… pero hay no terminaba los sentimientos que albergaba por ella, era tal vez por su torpeza o su inocencia que hacía que pensara que era linda o su sonrisa, su gran sonrisa que podría competir con el sol, que con una simple sonrisa hiciera que su corazón saltara y calmara todo su ser. Ella obviamente era especial para él, pero no sabía cómo definirlo mejor.

También cuando alguien lo retaba o regañaba no le importaba, es más ni siquiera escuchaba pero con ella era totalmente diferente, aunque el pareciera no escucharla o a veces ver como se le pega a ruka en clases, él lo notaba, pelar con ella realmente le desagradaba, él no quería ser odiado por ella…

Natume siguió pensando lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Qué es mikan para él? Siguió pensando hasta que escucho esa delicada y hermosa voz. Miro abajo del árbol y ahí se encontró con la figura de la castaña quien se estiraba los brazos

-¡ah! Realmente estoy cansada, fue un día muy largo, lástima que keita no pueda irse hoy día conmigo- esa simple palabra lo hiso enojar, que ella pronunciara el nombre de ese chihuahua lo hacía enfurecer, realmente lo odiaba

Bajo sigilosamente del árbol y se puso frente a mikan

-n-natsume-dijo sorprendida las castaña-que estas haci…-no termino la frase ya que natsume en un rápido movimiento con su mano, agarro el mentón de mikan atrayéndola hacia sus labios juntando sus bocas

Mikan no había reaccionado a esto , hasta que natsume empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de mikan, esta no sabía qué hacer y por reflejo quiso separar a natsume de ella pero, él no se lo permitió, paso sus brazos sobre la cintura de mikan donde la abrazo con fuerza, esta quedo inmóvil

Pero natsume no se detuvo hay, no después de probar los labios de mikan, esos delicios y dulces labios de mikan que sabían tan diferente del resto.

Natsume mordió el labio inferior de mikan haciendo que gimiera del dolor y le correspondiera el beso

-nat…sume….pa…¡ah!- mikan trato de articular pero natsume la callo pasando su lenguas por sus labios

-no-dijo entre un jadeo, la volvió a besar en un beso apasionado, lleno de salvajismo

Mikan dejo de luchar contra sí misma y poco a poco cayo en la tentación de natsume haciendo que le siguiera ese feroz pero apasionado beso

* * *

 **¡Yo! Si ¡desde hace casi más de un mes no actualizo! Realmente lo siento por no actualizar pero no e tenido inspiración y bueno han pasado varios cosas pero esto solo son excusas así que solo diré lo siento**

 **También quiero anunciar que solo quedan dos capítulos más. Si la verdad desde el principio tenía pensado solo hacer 7 capítulos y tal vez un extra pero no necesariamente que se trate de los protagonistas sino de otro personaje aunque igual van a ver escenas de ellos pero no se va a centrar mucho en si**

 **Bueno eso sin más me despido, trate de hacer un capitulo largo y no me fije mucho en los escenarios o casa así ya que me e demorado mucho, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus** **reviews**

 **PD:para que no se hagan tanta ilusión mikan después de "eso" que ocurrió hace una 15 líneas antes no estará tan agusto…**

 **~Sin más se despide alee-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

Así empezó nuestro amor

Siguieron el beso por minutos, horas, días o solo segundos que a ellos les pareció eternos, se separaron tratando de agarrar aire, los dos se quedaron viendo, atontados, hipnotizados por los labios del otro.

Pero no. lo castaña reacciono y se separo bruscamente de él, poniendo distancia. Lo miro con asombro, tristeza, dolor y confusión. varias sensaciones juntas , como ella ha aprendido a no ilusionarse , por las incantables heridas causadas por natsume , pensó lo peor , ese beso no era nada más que algo para sacar su furia o para satisfacer su ego no por amor o sentimientos , ella no quería un beso así ,falso

-¿estás feliz?-dijo con un hilo de voz - eso no se hace natsume , no…-negó con dolor lo miro con tristeza y se fue corriendo

El azabache se quedo impactado, esas palabras les dolió, lo que hizo no estuvo bien, sobretodo porque lo hizo para comprobar sus sentimientos.

OoOoOoO

Pov. Mikan

Me estaba cepillando el pelo desanimadamente, suspire por 8va vez en el día, no podía parar de pensar en eso. Todo fue tan rápido, mis sentimientos rotos y el mar de lágrimas que derrame, pero al mismo tiempo esa sensación de sus labios sobre los míos... todavía lo siento.

-...¡ ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!-me sobresalte y reaccione

-¿eh?- mire a mi alrededor y estaba en el salón b , me estaban rodeando permy , inchou, anna, nonoko y kitsune - ¡¿eh?! ¿Cuando llegue aquí?- dije sorprendida, permy se golpeo la cara

-ni siquiera te has dado cuantas que estábamos aquí-

-etto... ¿lo siento?-solté un risita

-¡nada que lo siento! Niña, realmente me estas empezando a desagradar tu actitud, ¡maldición si tienes algo solo dilo!- grito furiosa esta

\- mikan estamos preocupados por ti - dijo más suave anna

-sumire tranquila-trato de calmar a permy, inchou 

-¡ah!, tranquilos no es nada, solo que no dormí muy bien- les dije riéndome poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza

Ellos me quedaron viendo unos minutos

-mikan...-suspiraron-... Sabes… no es necesario que te esfuerces en sonreír, nosotros sabemos que no estás bien solo que preferimos seguirte el juego -confeso inchou

-¿eh? Pero si yo estoy excelente- le dije con energía mostrando mis músculos del brazo que solo era grasita

-¡ahg! Realmente me estresas - permy me agarro de la cabeza y me abrazo- si no estás bien simplemente no sonrías, no es necesario que nos digas que es pero no te esfuerces, todos nosotros también nos preocupamos mas por ti- dijo triste

-p-pero... ch-chicos – dije con la voz un poco quebrada para luego sollozar-todos me abrazaron - ¡gracias! Realmente gracias

Después de eso llego narumi-sensei y empezó a dar clases yo me senté en mi puesto.

Natsume no vino a las clases. Así no tendré que evitarlo, pero a la vez me preocupa que haya ido a alguna misión...

¡Ah! No, mikan tu estas enojada con él, el te hiso algo muy feo, imperdonable. Jamás lo perdonare... aun que...bueno…

~oOoOoOo~

Estaba caminando en el patio, lleno a mi árbol de sauce favorito, mientras una mano me detuvo, me sorprendí y voltee a ver quién era

-¡hotaru!- la mire sorprendida y ella me sonrió

-¡yo!-dijo keita

\- ¡y también keita!, que paso chicos- les dijo feliz de que estuvieran ahí

-ven, vallamos hablar- dijo keita alegre y nos fuimos a el árbol de sauce

-¡cómo has estado hotaru! Hace tiempo que no te veo, espero que estés bien - le dije alegre y ella me golpeo

\- no es necesario que te emociones tanto , baka - me reí y luego suspiro- bueno no viene a venir por eso - la mire con duda y ella intercambio una mirada con keita- tal vez ya lo sepas , pero estoy saliendo con ruka - dijo con su típico tono de vos, al principio me sorprendí para después darle mi mejor sonrisa

-me alegro por ti hotaru- le dije alegremente

-y que hay de ti mikan , como has estado- me pregunto keita

-ah bien...- y recordé "eso"- ja , ja si... bien...- dije sin fuerza

-¿qué te paso?- pregunto este

-nada, nada- baje la mirada cansada

-habla de una vez, no te hagas la interesante - hotaru me amenazo apuntándome con su bakangun

-ho-hotaru…-

-…..así que te besaron….-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-y fue natsume…..-

-…-

-…-

-¡QUE HACES TU AQUI Y PARA DE LEER ME MENTE, MALDITO PORTADOR DE ALICE!- le grite

-¡Waa , El demonio se enojo!- fui corriendo tras kokoroyomi que se escondía detrás de keita

-¿había algo y no me lo querías contar?- dijo con su mirada amenazante hotaru

-no , hotaru es solo que... ¡hotaru!-

Y otra vez salí llorando detrás de ella

-así que natsume te beso...- dijo keita

-si...-dije sonándome- hotaru no baka

-¿mikan quieres que te baje del árbol?- me grito desde abajo

-si- dije sollozando otra vez

-salta a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, ¡tres!- salte y keita me agarro con sus manos, le sonreí

-gracias-

-de nada- me devolvió la sonrisa y por alguna razón mire al lado y me quede de piedra, está el, maldición viéndonos en esta posición

-K-keita-le susurre

-¿eh?- miro donde estaba mirando y sonrió como el gato de Alicia y me bajo- perdón, perdón- Keita hiso con sus manos señal de paz hacia Natsume. Este se fue acercando, con su cara neutra

\- b-bueno s-será mejor que me bañe, o sea me valla… lejos…- les dije con la mano y escape.

~oOooOooOo~

En estas tres semanas Natsume no ha estado viniendo a clases, pero hay ocasiones donde me lo encuentro en la academia y cada vez que lo veo, salgo corriendo

~primer round~

Estaba saliendo del baño de niñas y me encuentro con natsume , me pongo en guardia , para no escapar. Se acerca

-mi…- mis piernas tiemblan- …kan - y corro

1…2…3

-¡Mierda no quería huir!- me pongo las mano en la cabeza y me voy a una esquina - mikan tonta, tonta-

~segundo round~

Cuando estábamos con los chicos de la clase b , en la fuente que hay al medio de la sección de la sede y que supuestamente no deberíamos estar…

-¡miren es natsume!- apunto kitsune hacia la dirección apuesta a la mía, me gire y me corazón empezó a latir como loco, natsume se acerco y no me quitaba la mirada, yo me sonroje y cuando todos los rodearon, me aleje sigilosamente de ese lugar y termine yendo al bosque del norte donde termine tomando té en la casa de bear.

~Tercer round~

Iba corriendo, si corría, desesperadamente, porque… ¡mierda! Fui a la casa del terror. keita me dijo que era para superar mi miedo al terror y a la 2da vez que entre salí corriendo, trataba de agarrar aire desesperadamente, mis piernas no se detenían, ya ni sabia donde estaba, ¿porque la academia debía ser tan grande?

Después de cruzar algunos edificios, doble en una esquina y choque con alguien, por la fuerza del choque caí de trasero al piso, luego mire a la persona y obviamente era natsume , el también parecía sorprendido , me pare y luego me puse de pie rápidamente y me dispuse acorre cuando me agarro del brazo

-mikan debemos hablar- dijo serio, yo desvié la mirada

-pe-pero si no hay nada de qué hablar…-murmure- suéltame- intentaba hacer fuerza , pero cuando natsume me toca pierdo mi fuerza o mi voluntad

-deja de hacerte la interesante, ¿y no estás muy vieja para usar bragas blancas?-

Solté su agarre de un manotazo y tape mi falda

-tu...cu...per...im...- balbucea toda roja -¡BAKA!- grite furiosa y me fui corriendo. Pero luego volví, el me miro ceñudo, saque un frasco de mi bolcillo

-toma, es un jarabe, que te hace sanar mas rápido, la otra vez, ¿estabas con heridas verdad? , keita me dijo que es muy bueno- le ofrecí el jarabe

-...no lo quiero-

-...-

-...- 

-¿qué?-

-que no lo quiero

-¿¡porque!?-pregunte irritada , con el ceño fruncido

-no quiero algo, que tomo ese niño-dijo enojado con su cara de póker un poco fruncida

-el no ha tomado, simplemente me la recomendó, esto lo compre especialmente para ti - chille, el parecía estar pensándolo

-no lo quiero - puso su voz más grave

-¡pues me da igual, te la vas a tomar! –grite , acabando toda mi paciencia

-¿ha?-me abalance hacia el calleándonos, abrí el frasco, tratando que se lo tomara

-pero que haces, tu bragas blancas - forcejeo conmigo tratando de alejarme de el

-haciendo que te tomes la estúpida medicina- yo tampoco cedía y trataba de llegar a su boca, después de un rato de tira y afloja sentí gotas mojarme, para luego hacerse más fuerte

-¡oigan ustedes dos que creen que están haciendo en mitad de la academia!- grito furioso jin-jin

-¿eh?- mire bien la posición en la que estaba, yo arriba de él, natsume se puso su pelo mojado hacia atrás de manera sexy

-se te ven todos tus sostenes lunares -dijo serio, mire hacia mi pecho y la camisa que estaba todo mojada se traslucía mi ropa interior

-¡GYAAA! Me tape y me pare en segundos, ¡gomenasai!- salí corriendo por mitad de la lluvia tratando de no caerme

-( T—T)-

-Etto…. ¿cómo llegue aquí?- Natsume suspiro

-como no podías correr bien por la lluvia y te caías a cada rato, te ayude y como mi cuarto estaba más cerca vinimos aquí- 

-oh ya entiendo... ¡ni una mierda!, ¡¿porque estoy aquí?! ¡Supuestamente te estaba evitando y ahora estoy cautiva en tu habitación! -grite para luego estornudar

-eres tan ruidosa - se tapo los oídos y frunció el ceño

Estaba sentada en la cama de natsume como indio tapándome con mis brazos dándome calor

-porque no mejor dices mi nombre en vez de apodos tontos y...-

-mikan.-me miro serio, yo me calle. Esa no me la vine venir y me sonroje, de hace tiempo que no escucho bien mi nombre

Me tiro una toalla y yo me tape- será mejor que te cambies de ropa o te resfriaras con esa- me dijo, me pare de la cama

-está bien pero no me cambiare si no te tomas ese jarabe natsume- esta vez lo dije más firme

-tks, realmente molestas con eso-

-vamos natsume , no hagas a la gente preocuparse por ti, realmente me duele verte mal- le dije con un puchero, el me quedo mirando fijamente

-...está bien...pero me lo tienes que dar tu-

-¿cómo?-

-boca a boca-

-¿¡QUE!? - me sonroje como un tomate -pero que.., ¡natsume eres un pervertido!

\- entonces no me lo tomare -

-p-pero porque no se lo pides a alguien más, a-aparte tú tienes a muchas admiradoras mas -dijo un poco celosa refunfuñado, esto es malo para mi corazón. Sin darme cuenta el se acerco a mi

-porque no quiero que ellas lo hagan si no tu- me susurro, por alguna razón sentí algo en mi estomago y me empecé a agitar

-a-aunque sea así no puedo, y-yo no lo hago con cualquiera- me aleje de él , yendo hacia la puerta-sabes mejor me voy a mi habitación -bote la tolla, abrí la puerta, pero él la cerro de nuevo quedándose atrás mío

-agh , sabe asqueroso esto- yo lo mire , sorprendida

Se lo bebió.

-¿contenta?- asentí -ahora espera a que se te seque la ropa-

Después, de que me cambie de ropa y me puse una polera y chaleco de Natsume y me quede con las pantis que tenia

Me senté en el sillón de Natsume y me puse haber televisión. Me sentía como en los viejos tiempos… excepto algo.

-¿Natsume porque te recuestas en mis piernas?-

-porque así me siento mejor - murmuro

-y porque no mejor te vas a recostar en una almohada -fruncí el ceño

-porque tú eres mas cómoda- y cerro sus ojos

-si vas a dormir vete a tu cama-dije balbuceando, el pelo de natsume da cosquillas, y se siente raro...

El no dijo nada. Suspire pesadamente.

Realmente no puedo con él, junto con mis sentimientos.

Realmente lo extrañe. puedo sentir que mi corazón está muy contento. Me pregunto qué hare a partir de ahora, después de todo Natsume hiso "eso" y no es algo que puedo perdonar tan fácilmente, o si...

La cosa es que todavía siento un sentimiento de disconformidad, le podria preguntar a Natsume porque lo hiso pero no tengo el valor... y tengo miedo. Me gustaría tener más valor

Después de cansarme de pensar y estar en mi mundo me di cuenta de que Natsume me estaba mirando, baje la mirada

-¿qué pasa?-el me miro ceñudo

-te la pasas suspirando es molesto no me dejas dormir-

-¿¡que!? ¡Por quién crees que es! Baka!- luego con su mano toco mi mejilla inadvertidamente. Hubo un silencio que duro varios minutos

-me pregunto cómo no me pude dar cuanta antes- mi corazón en peso a acelerarse más, la mirada de natsume era penetrante tanto que me intimidaba

-q-qu... eh?-

-nada, duerme te de una vez lunares- quito bruscamente su agarre parándose y yéndose a dormir, yo lo quede mirando

-¿qué miras o piensas dormir en el suelo?- él se acostó en su cama

-e-es porque tú dices cosas raras…- todavía seguía aturdida, me acerque a la cama-¿si me acuesto aquí prometes no hacer nada?-dije insegura

-solo duérmete-gruño. Eso era un si

-hai~- dije alegre y me acosté al lado de él pero en un espacio prudente

Me quede pensando en el frio de la noche, donde la luz de la tele alumbraba la habitación y solo me dedicaba a ver la sombra de Natsume que estaba de espaldas hacia mí, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, estuve pensando como media hora cuando sentí la voz de Natsume

-...lo siento mikan…no debí haberte besado así-dijo en un seco murmuro

Me sonroje y lo único que sentía era mi corazón acelerado, natsume estaba pesando a su manera todo este tiempo... espera, ahora que lo pienso cada vez que me quiso hablar tal vez sea... ¿para que se disculpara conmigo?...

…Ah Natsume están... sonreí interiormente, por eso lo amo...

~Media hora después~

¡Maldición corazón cálmate de una vez por dios! Mierda estoy tan feliz que no puedo dormir y lo único que escucho es mi corazón.

cálmate mikan tu puedes , descansa , tranquila tu puedes dormir tu puedes..."lo siento mikan" ¡KYAAAA no puedo dormir!

Porque me haces esto dios T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Por favor después de leer el capítulo lean la nota que hay al final. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Cada vez que vean la letra en cursiva es por lo que pensamientos de Ruka-pyon.**

Sentí la alarma a lo lejos y me desperté refunfuñando. Me levanté y me fui a bañar. Me puse el uniforme de la sección secundaria y me dirigí al salón de la clase B.

Al entrar todos estaban dispersos hablando con sus respectivos grupos o haciendo otras cosas. Note que todos estaban a excepción de Natsume y Mikan. Suspire y salude a la clase para luego sentarme en mi lugar, en el asiento de la última fila sentado justo al medio, el salón B estaba igual que siempre justo como en el anime.

.

Al poco tiempo de llegar me puse a reflexionar dándome cuenta de algo, que últimamente Natsume ha estado un poco raro. Esta más ido de la normal, también hace tiempo que no lo veo ligando con alguien y eso hace que me preocupe más. Aun que de alguna manera se porque, o por quien está así. Sé muy bien que algo paso entre ellos, ya que Sakura ha estado evitando a Natsume últimamente, también creo que Natsume por fin se dio cuenta de que él quiere a Mikan, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que estará pensando ahora. También ha ido a misiones y estoy un tanto preocupado por el, aunque sé que puede cuidarse muy bien por sí solo.

-Nee~ Ruka-kun ¿no has visto a Natsume?-una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y mire de dónde venían, estaba todo el club de fans de Natsume o las chicas que se liga al rededor del pupitre.

-N-no lose- respondí incómodo.

-Últimamente está cada vez más distante y frio, sabes. cada vez que intentamos acercarnos a él nos ignora olímpicamente ¿qué le habrá pasado? -dijo rara y todas asintieron.

 _¿No será que se cansó de jugar con ustedes?._

-No lose, ¿no creen que deberían hablar eso con el mismo Natsume?- les dije un tanto molesto.

-Pero que estás diciendo Ruka-kun- rio escandalosamente- sabes que Natsume nos quemaría si lo molestamos mucho, por eso preferimos hablarlo contigo, además de que nos encantas también Ruka-kun - me giño el ojo y todas soltaron un "kya" fruncí el ceño enojado.

 _¿cómo pueden hablar de Natsume tan fácilmente como si lo pudieran remplazar? iba decirles algo, pero alguien nos interrumpió._

-Narumi dijo que el profesor Jino-sensei llegaría más tarde y que por ahora tomáramos orden en nuestros lugares-dijo ella con la misma voz monótona de siempre, el club de fans empezó a dar un berrinche para luego sentarse es sus respectivos lugares.

-Gracias Hotaru- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora me debes 250 Ruka-dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿Eh?!- la mire sorprendido.

-¿Crees que no lo he estado contado Ruka? Eres muy ingenuo –negó.

-¡Solo te importa el dinero!- le dije de broma y ella soltó una sonrisa.

-Si no hubiera intervenido seguramente les hubieses gritado ¿no?-dijo ella con su suave gesto. Yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Realmente me conoces Imai-le sonreí dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, se todo acerca de mi novio- dijo sonriendo levemente y esto me hizo sonrojar-Como también sé que hasta los 5 años mojabas la cama...-saco una foto de su bolsillo y me la mostro.

-¡HAHH! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¿¡Te la dio Kokoroyomi verdad!?-me exalte de mi puesto e intente quitarle la foto, ella rio.

-Estas muy mal Ruka-kun, si realmente quieres tenerla me tendrás que pagar por ella- sonrió con gracia, me esquivo y se fue a su lugar.

En ese momento se sintieron unos pasos apresurados y luego abrieron la puerta del salón bruscamente.

-¡Tadaima!-grito Sakura con la mano en la cintura y levantado la otra.

-¿A quién le dices que regresas? esta no es tu casa lunares-dijo Natsume detrás de ella.

-Que estás diciendo Natsume, si la clase B es como mi casa- dijo esta.

-¡Mikan!- dijeron todos mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Chicos!-dijo está sollozando corriendo a abrazarlos. La mayoría del salón se unió al abrazo grupal.

-Que estupidez-dijo Natsume con su cara de pocos amigos, dejando sus cosas en la mesa y sentándose a mi lado derecho lado.

-¿Te arreglaste con sakura?-

-Hn-

eso quiso decir un sí.

Jino-sensei entro al salón y ordeno que todos se sentaran, para luego empezar a dar clases. Al instante de que el profesor entro Natsume se recostó en el asiento y se puso un manga en la cara, después de eso Mikan se fue a sentar al otro lado mío. Yo en mi caso, de vez en cuando mi mirada se iba y la miraba a ella. Sentí un silbido que provenía de mi lado izquierdo, me giré y Mikan me estaba mirando pícaramente.

-Ruka-pyon mou~ al menos intenta disimularlo, lo haces muy obvio- me dijo Sakura riendo y apuntando a Imai, yo me sonroje y esta rio de nuevo, para luego ver que algo le golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Itte!-se quejó esta mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-Sakura-san, no solo tienes el atrevimiento de no poner atención a mi clase, si no que encima la interrumpes, estas muy mal-dijo severo Jino-sensei, echando chispas.

-Lo-lo siento-dijo esta apenada.

-Se lo dejare pasar esta vez. …Y también no quiero que se repita lo que paso ayer- frunció las cejas si es que más se podía.

-¿Ayer?- esta entrecerró las cejas en total confusión.

-¿Quiere que le refresque la memoria?-alzo una ceja irónico.

-¿Ayer? ¿De qué está hablando Jino-sensei? Ayer no nos tocó clase con usted…-

-Entonces la hare recordar. Como cuando usted estaba ayer encima del joven Hyuuga haciendo casas indebidas en pleno terreno de la escuela- hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala y todas las miradas se pasaron a ella.

-¡¿QU-I-I-...EEEHH?!-se paró de un salto completamente roja- ¡OBJECION! ¡YO JAMAS HARIA ESO Y MENOS CON EL! ¡PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO SENSEI!-grito exaltada esta, golpeando la mesa repetidas veces-si quiere yo le explico lo que paso…-hablo más calmada.

-¡Alto! ¡No es necesario que me diga que cosas indecentes haga usted con el joven Hyuuga! Ahora silencio y siéntese-le gruño enojado.

-¡P-pero!...¡n-no es lo que cree...!- Mikan empezó a balbucear.

-¡Ya siéntese!-grito furioso.

-P-pero...¡ahg!...-se mordió la lengua frustrada.

-ya siéntate lunares, seguramente todos deben imaginar lo que paso- esta vez Natsume hablo y todas las miradas se fueron a él.

-¿¡En-enserio!?- dijo está sorprendida.

-Si-bajo el manga un poco de su cara.

 _No sé porque, pero creo que Mikan piensa algo completamente distinto a lo que piensa Natsume._

-¡Que no hayan visto nada no significa que no pasó nada-

 _ya decía yo._

-¡¿Qu-que dijiste?!-otra vez se marcó una vena en la frente de Mikan. En una fracción de segundos pude divisar que Natsume sonrió levemente.

-Ya sabes. Después de todo, tú fuiste la que se me tiro encima-ahora todas las miradas se fueron a Mikan y empezaron a murmurar cosas por la declaración de Natsume.

-¡TU! ¡ZORRO APESTOSO!, ¡no paso NA-DA!- dijo furiosa está remarcando la palabra nada.

-¡Ya cállense todos!-grito nuestro profesor-¡ Sakura esta será la última advertencia para ti- gruño este.

-Tks, y yo que guarde su secreto -murmuro Sakura y que Jino- sensei pudo escuchar.

-¡Fuera! ¡ahora! – indico la puerta, esta maldijo y al salir murmuro algo haciendo que Jino le tirara un rayo, que Sakura esquivo y se fue riendo.

-Oye natsu...-mi gire para hablar con Natsume pero este se paró y se fue en silencio por la puerta trasera. Mire atónito la puerta donde se había ido Natsume...

 _¿¡ESPE-... EEEEEEEHHHHH!? NO PUEDE SER ¿¡EEH!? ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! NO SOLO LLEGAN JUNTOS SI NO QUE, ¡NATSUME VA TRAS DE MIKAN! ¡QUE PASO CON NATSUME! ¡QUE MIERDA PASO ENTRE ELLOS!_

.

.

.

~o0o0o~

Ya estábamos en la última hora del receso. Desde la mañana que no vi más a Natsume o a Mikan.

Me estaba yendo a la banca donde siempre almuerzo con hotaru para ir a comer. Al llegar estaba ella y Keita. Hablando animadamente o más bien el. No lo conozco mucho, pero las pocas veces que he hablado con él me he dado cuenta que es bastante amigable.

El lugar quedaba en un sitio un tanto alejado del resto, estaba localizado detrás de un edificio ejecutivo de la academia donde estaba rodeado por arbusto, casi escondido, donde allí ya hacia una banca en medio de todo, era bastante tranquilo ya que nadie venia por aquí.

-Oh Ruka- mi mirada se encontró con la de ella.

-Oh, es Ruka-kun, ¡cuánto tiempo!- hablo alegre Keita yo le devolví la sonrisa y me senté al lado de Imai.

-Por lo visto no estas con mikan- le dije sacando la envoltura de mi emparedado, mientras le di una mordida, el hiso lo mismo que yo.

-Si...-comió-hace poco que estaba con ella, pero antes de eso me había escapado de una reunión que había en la clase de habilidades especiales, pero me encontraron y al final me llevaron a la fuerza separándome de ella, después no la encontré más- Horaru dio un sorbo de su te.

-Oh ya veo-asentí siguiendo comiendo. Sonó el timbre del celular de imai, esta lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla.

-Esa idiota me llama-dijo seria Imai parándose y yéndose a contestarlo. Estuvimos un momento en silencio siguiendo comiendo. Hasta que Keita rompió el silencio.

-Ha-ha, realmente no sé qué hacer ahora- suspiro un tanto frustrado- como haré para juntarlos...-

-¿Te refieres a Mikan y Natsume?-

-Si-asintió-siento que le prendí fuego a la pólvora y motivé un poco a su novio, pero no pude motivar en nada a Mikan-

-¿Su novio?... ¿quién? -arrugue mi cara.

-¿Eh? Ah no, es que yo le digo así a Natsume -se rio- pero es un problema yo quería ayudarlos a estar juntos, pero Mikan no quiere hacer ningún movimiento... tal vez si se hubiese enamorado de otro...tal vez...-miro el cielo por unos minutos.

-...Eso es imposible-él se giró a verme-era inevitable que Mikan se haya enamorado de Natsume-suspire.

-¿A que te refieres?-el me miro más expectante, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-De que solo Natsume puede estar con Mikan y Mikan con el... ese... era su destino...-mire el cielo.

-...A ti... ¿te gustaba Mikan...?-dijo con delicadeza, yo sonreí.

-Si-

-Ya veo... ¿y por qué…?-

-Porque ellos tienen un hilo increbrantable, un lazo especial que nadie puede romper no importa lo duro que trate de romperlo... ¿quieres saber su historia? -lo mire expectante y él sonrió. Sonreí también. Sé que él es muy especial para Mikan y que guardaría el secreto así que confié en él y le conté.

.

.

 **~Frash back~**

.

3 AÑOS ANTES.

El día estaba completamente nublado, el viento corría, y el aire estaba gélido. mientras una castaña corría hacia su habitación, teniendo la nariz un poco roja por el frio. llevaba el uniforme de primaria y una bufanda naranja a rallas con rojo, que solo le tapaba el cuello. Diviso que pasaba por el bosque norte y en una de sus arranques cambio de ruta dando un pequeño desvió, al gran bosque del norte que se encontraba allí, se adentró más y respiro el olor a árboles y humedad que se encontraba y sonrió para luego girar y reír alegremente , ahí fue cuando lo diviso, algo, un bulto que se encontraba entre los arbustos, esta se acercó y pode ver más de cerca que está ahí, lo primero que vio fue su brazo y luego sus piernas, tenían heridas y rasmillones, su uniforme está muy maltratado y pudo divisar sangre que venían de su estómago, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando diviso su cara, fue corriendo hacia él alarmada.

-¡Natsume! ¿estás bien?, ¡¿qué te paso?!-hiso su interrogatorio, pero el joven estaba inconsciente así que no dijo nada, la castaña toco su cara con su mano y la aparto, estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Sin más paso el brazo de el por sus hombros y se dispuso a llevarlo al hospital-¡Natsume, no te preocupes te llevare al hospital-dijo en cierto tono heroico, mentiría si la castaña no se sentía entusiasmada con todo lo que estaba pasando , aunque igual estaba preocupada.

Sintió que algo la jalo del chaleco y miro a Natsume.

-Al...hospital...no.-dijo en un quejido que cada vez se iba apagando.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Natsume? Estas muy grave, necesitas ir urgente a un hospital-él no le contesto y esto hizo que irritara más a la castaña. No solo cuando la ve empiezan a discutir, si no, que medio inconsciente igual sigue buscando pelea con ella.

Ella suspiro, y siguió caminando apenas con él (ya que él le doblaba el peso), mientras camina, decidió meditar lo que dijo Natsume, y recordó los rumores que había sobre él, de que era el perro de la academia y como el trataba de convencerla de que la academia tenía un lado oscuro de las cosas, para ella siempre fueron paranoias de su compañero, pero solo por estaba vez le haría caso y si es realmente fuer así, no sería para nada bueno llevarlo al hospital. Cambio de dirección y no tuvo otra alternativa que llevarlo a su habitación.

Lo acostó en su cama. Puso alcohol en sus heridas para luego vendarlas cuidadosamente, sobre todo donde la herida era más profunda. Como ella no era profesional ni nada, lo vendo como una niña de 11 años lo tendría que hacer. Agarro un paño frio y lo puso en su cabeza, no le pudo dar ningún medicamento yo que, el joven no estaba en condiciones para beber nada (y ni de chiste se lo daba boca a boca como en las telenovelas, sobre todo a su enemigo jurado).

La castaña se quedó toda la noche cuidándolo. Puso una silla al lado de su cama y se recostó a dormir ahí. Ella ya tenía algo de experiencia, ya que de vez en cuando su abuelo se enfermaba y ella tenía que cuidar de él por su mala salud, aunque el siempre parecía tener energía o más bien delante de la castaña actuaba como un joven en plena pubertad, así que estaba un tanto acostumbrada a todo eso.

A la mañana siguiente, el azabache despertó y miro aturdido toda la habitación, no tenia de idea de donde estaba, hasta que se encontró con la castaña recostada su cuerpo en la cama sentada en la silla, su fría mirada se posó en ella unos minutos para luego recordar que había echo antes de llegar a la situación actual.

Había estado en una misión, que resultó ser una trampa por el enemigo y hubo una explosión, alguien lo teletransporto a la academia de nuevo y Persona le dijo que tendría que volver hacerlo de nuevo, el escapo y huyo el bosque más cercano que había para luego quedar inconsciente, luego supuso que había pasado a continuación.

La castaña despertó y se sorprendió al ver despierto a su compañero. Corrió al baño para luego volver y traer un vaso con agua y unas pastillas. La castaña le indico que se la tomara, pero el la ignoro, Su orgullo no permitiría que diera su brazo a torcer tan fácil mente. La castaña empezó a discutir con el como siempre y el azabache con fiebre y todo, le siguió el juego. Y esto no era de extrañar yo toda la academia sabia de la mala relación que llevaban estos dos, así que no era raro escuchar sus gritos. Aunque claro no estaban ni en el lugar, ni en el tiempo correcto, así que decidieron callarse y empezar una guerra de miradas, que claro termino ganado el azabache. Aunque Mikan se haya acostumbrado un poco a los ojos fríos y calculadores de este, todavía le daban una sensación rara.

-Natsume no seas un crio, si no tiene veneno-dijo burlona la castaña cosa que le costó caro. Después de eso una llama aparecieron detrás de ella y quemaron su cabello, esta empezó a correr como loca por agua, para luego recordar que tiene el alice de nulificacion. A veces la castaña era muy olvidadiza... o muy tonta.

Si era verdad que Natsume sabía que esa agua o pastilla no tenían nada, si no era que no quería confiar en ella, ya que el aprendió a no confiar en nadie y no por ser su rival daría su brazo a torcer. Y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, muy en el fondo, el la respetaba. Ya que ella era la única que tenía las suficientes agallas para meterse con él y enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Después de eso y de todo el alboroto y una castaña bastante enojada, Natsume por fin, y sin que Mikan supiera, se tomó la bendita pastilla, ya que lo único que quería, era irse lo más pronto de allí.

Después de lo ocurrido. ninguno de los dos hablo de lo que había ocurrido hace días atrás, seguían como perros y gatos, aunque debes en cuando, cuando se quedaban solos, la castaña le preguntaba que como estaba su salud y el, obviamente no le respondía, pero sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, si bien se trataban un poco "mas" si es que se podía decir así, ninguno cruzo es línea que los separaba a ellos. Sobretodo Natsume el seguía esquivo con la castaña y no sacaba esas impenetrables paredes que él ponía al resto de él, a excepción de Ruka claro.

.

.

.

Mes de Julio.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero más que una lluvia estruendosa era una lluvia de tristeza, hacia frió y no había ni un alma afuera de la academia, todos estaban en sus habitaciones o en los pasillos en refugio. pero ella no, estaba al frente de un gran tumba sin nombre, la academia decidió dejar ese tumba allí para las alumnos que no podían salir y sus familiares cercanos fallecieron, para ella sentía que esa tumba no era nada más que algo vacío y sin nada de por medio, pero allí hacia una foto de su abuelo y uso eso como su altar ya que ella no podía ir a la verdadera tumba, por más que le rogó a la academia u a los profesores nadie la escucho.

Estaba ahí hace como 5 horas, sentada al frente de la tumba, tenía los ojos ardiendo y completamente rojos, estaba empapada y su cuerpo estaba helado, pero a ella eso ya no le importaba, no sentía nada, no quería nada, simplemente quería quedarse allí recordando viejas memorias que compartían los dos, otro ves sentía que agua cálida y fría recorría su cara, se sentía extraño, su abuelo ya no es más allí pero no se sentía así, sino que es como si se hubiese ido de viaje al extranjero por un largo, largo tiempo. Ella quería quedarse un tiempo más, recordando y pasando más tiempo con él.

Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella, le costó unos minutos descifrar quien era, pero al cabo de unos 15 minutos y un largo silencio, pudo darse cuanta quien era. Ella no dijo nada ni el tampoco, pasaron 45 minutos más así, la castaña comprendió que esa era su forma de darle su apoyo, ella sonrió por el gesto de su compañero.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de irse? No ganaras nada quedándote todo el tiempo aquí-dijo seco. la castaña no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad-...aunque tú te separes de él, no desaparecerá- y miro a la castaña por primera vez, esta hizo lo mismo, se dieron una mirada intensa y especial o a ellos les pareció así, algo así como si con los ojos se digieran de todo. Mikan bajo la cabeza y suspiro profundamente, se paró y se pegó en los cachetes.

-¡Bien, estoy como nueva! ¡Arroz con curry voy por ti!- le grito al cielo animada, con las voz congestionada por el llanto y derrame nasal que tuvo. Natsume miro a otro lado y luego la miro de nuevo- ¡ah! Con esa mirada quisiste decir que soy una idiota ¡¿verdad?!- le recrimino esta

-…Nose de que estas hablando… - desvió la mirada con desdén y la castaña paso todo el camino discutiendo con él y no era para más, ya que Natsume al escuchar lo que dijo lo primero que pensó es que era una idiota.

Mikan al llegar al salón de la clase B y dar señales de vida, todos se le abalanzaron, y el interrogatorio comenzó; que donde había estado y que estaban preocupados por ella. La castaña se disculpó y comió el especial que había de almuerzo, "arroz con curry".

Después de eso no tuvo mas que ir rendida a la cama por la alta fiebre que pego, después de todo 5 horas en la lluvia era bastante tiempo, casi le da hipotermia, pero como dice el dicho los idiotas no se enferman. Durante la noche sintió un golpe en su venta, se paró a penas a ver que había y pudo ver unos jarabes y una nota; "con esto estamos a mano", la castaña sonrió y se bebió el brebaje, hiso una mueca de asco y al siguiente día amaneció como nueva.

Después de esto la castaña y el azabache empezaron a tener conversaciones mas civilizadas y no donde siempre peleaban e intercambiaban lenguaje no apto para niños, algunos se sorprendieron por el pequeño cambio entre ellos dos, pero aun así seguían con esas barreras que los clasificaban como rivales.

.

.

Diciembre.

El invierno ya había llegado, el frio arrasador y la nieve blanca cayendo. Ella estaba allí, ese cuarto dando ya hacia un silencio sepulcral, la castaña estaba cabizbaja y un tanto deprimida. Era su primer castigo que le daban de esa magnitud, y con magnitud se refería a aislada del resto por una semana en su habitación y con algunos raspones en la cara y en las piernas...

Estaba sentada en el frio suelo de madera de su habitación, junto sus piernas a su pecho y puso las manos alrededor de estas y oculto su cabeza en sus rodillas. Estaba tiritando del frio y un poco del miedo...

Todavía seguía con el uniforme de la academia puesto tras haber sido impuesto su castigo hace un par de horas atrás. Este estaba todo maltratado y sucio. Le dolían las rodillas y la boquilla de su boca. Podía sentir la sangre salir de esa herida.

Todavía seguía impactada con todo lo que había pasado. –"Así que esa era la verdadera cara de la academia"- se rio irónicamente ella. Y apretó más su agarre en sus piernas por querer aferrarse a algo.

Todo había sido un día tan normal. Ella estaba con sus amigos como siempre divirtiéndose y pasándolo bien, casi como nunca. Luego tras haberles pasado las horas volando, tuvieron que irse apresuradamente a sus respectivas clases especiales que tenían programadas para más tarde. Como siempre ella decidió tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido y por esas cosas de la vida al cruzar por la sede central llegaría más rápido, esta paso por los grandes y confusos edificios que habían allí y encontró "esa escena", al principio se quedó helada al ver lo que sucedía, para luego armarse de valor e ir tras la ayuda al niño.

Corrió hacia persona y se interpuso en el golpe de látigo que este le estaba dando a un niño de unos 8 años aproximadamente. el golpe le llego a ella, justo en la mejilla, casi en la boca.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, a una gatita perdida-dijo el tutor de la clase de habilidades peligrosas sonriendo malvadamente

-Pero que estás haciendo ¡tú! ¡no crees que golpear a alguien así es algo realmente malvado! -dijo está defendiendo al pobre chico que estaba arrodillado con heridas en el pasto.

-Ese es su castigo por desafiarme e ir contra las reglas de la academia. Muévete, si no acatas mis órdenes también serás castigada-la miro fríamente desde su mascara.

-¡Me reusó!-le grito la castaña mirándolo fervientemente con la mirada sin dudar

-Como gustes-dijo sin expresión aparente en su rostro. Y así el castigo comenzó.

Devuelta en el presente la castaña todavía seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, y ahí fue cuando recordó las palabras del gato negro, de las incontables veces de que el hablo de eso y le insistió diciéndole la verdad que esta se reusaba al escuchar. Él tenía la razón, todo era verdad. Y se disgustó más consigo misma por no creerle.

Sintió su estómago rugir por primera vez y se dio cuenta que en todo el día no pudo comer nada, levanto la mirada y miro por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro y se podía ver la luna y las estrellas. Esta se incorporó más y se quedó sorprendida. Salió a la pequeña terraza que tinia afuera y se quedó mirando impresionada las estrellas. Se podían ver mucho más cercanas de lo normal y pudo ver la luna llena muy cerca algo realmente hermoso. Era como si el cielo la estuviera animando. Y sonrió. De oreja a oreja por tan hermoso regalo. Luego de sentir su estómago rugir otra vez, se dispuso a ir por comida, no importaría el riego.

Se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió cautelosamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido asomo su cara por fuera y vio que no había nadie, pero las luces seguían encendidas lo que quería decir que todavía debía estar Takahashi-san revisando el lugar. Cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y se dispuso a buscar algo con que bajar por la ventana, ya que su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso.

Como en las películas agarro tres pares de sabanas y las amarro firmemente una a la otra, luego abrió la puertilla de su balcón y amarro firmemente las sabanas al barandal de mármol blanco de este usando toda la fuerza que tenía, luego se fue a cambiar el uniforme, con su pijama entero de panda y se puso una botas de agua moradas tratando de imitar a los alpinistas quienes escalaban grandes montañas (aunque la diferencia era que primero, la botas no eran las mismas, y segundo ella estaba haciendo lo contrario a ellos, si es que se podía llamar así). se dejó las dos trenzas que tenía y se dispuso a bajar deslizándose por las sabanas, primero paso un pie al otro lado agarrándose con sus dos manos en el barandal y luego paso el otro pie. En un rápido movimiento agarro con sus manos las sabanas y enredo sus piernas en estas deslizándose. Lo malo fue cuando las sabanas no alcanzo hasta el suelo y al terminar de bajar, la castaña callo de culo al piso. Quiso quejarse, pero no pudo, luego se incorporó rápidamente y se fue corriendo directo a el comedor de la academia alice, que estaba a pasos del dormitorio, ya que este estaba en este orden; primero el dormitorio de las chicas, justo al lado compartiendo pared el comedor y al otro lado, los dormitorios de los chicos. Esta se escabullo como un ninja, pasando de escondite a escondite, encendiéndose en la oscuridad. Y dándose volteretas por donde pasaba. Luego de llegar al lugar prometido, se fue hacia la cocina y se fue al refrigerador, no había nada echo para desgracia de ella, pero lo que si encontró fue unos pudding de chocolates que habían, y su mirada se ilumino. Luego de buscar animadamente una cuchara se dispuso a comer los delicioso puddings que estaban ahí, después de quedarse satisfecha, agarro los envases y se dispuso a deshacerse del cuerpo del crimen (que eran como unos cuatro).

Se fue a la parte trasera de los dormitorios y los voto en el gran contenedor de basura que se encontraba ahí, luego de esto decidió quedarse con la cuchara para luego devolverla ya que si la limpiaba en la misma cocina haría demasiado ruido.

Ahora el desafío era como volver a su habitación, con las sabanas era imposible, a menos que creciera un metro más de estatura, así que descarto la idea, luego inspecciono los alrededores y la única manera era subiéndose al contenedor que había ahí y subir a un gran balcón que estaba en el comedor y que contactaba los dormitorios de los chicos y las chicas. Hay tenía dos opciones, pasarse de balcón en balcón hasta llegar al suyo. Oh bien cruzar por el techo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Primero se subió al gran contenedor y después se pasó al balcón con cansancio, su sorpresa fue cuando se encontró al gato negro saltando por el techo y aterrizar en el mismo balcón que ella casi al mismo tiempo. Algo completamente mágico... algo como si fuera que el destino quisiera que esos dos se encontraran ahí. Tantas coincidencias y encuentros así no podían ser... ¿o sí?.

Sus ojos se encontraron sorprendidos, más fue la sorpresa de Natsume al ver a Mikan con heridas y más encima fuera de su habitación ya que a la mayoría del salón B se les informo del castigo de esta.

-...Lunares-

-Natsume...-dijo igual de sorprendida que este-...espera, ¿lunares? –volvió su cara en total confusión, para luego sorprenderse y ponerse roja - ¡¿cómo lo supiste?!-

-Tks- esta chasqueo la lengua y frunció el ceño. En un ágil movimiento le tapó la boca y la dejo inmóvil, atrayéndola hacia él poniéndose detrás de su espalda-guarda silencio, o si no, nos descubrirán-

-¡Ma...di...me...la...ga...ras! (¡maldito me las pagaras!)- balbuceo esta contra su mano. Pero no, Mikan no se quedó quieta y siguió peleando con su rival, llegando hasta las mordidas y patadas.

Ya agotados de todo el ajetreo y la pelea previa, ambos estaban agitados en el suelo del balcón, cuando se dieron cuenta de que empezó a nevar.

-Es nieve...-dijo la castaña asombrada.

-Que gran observación lunares, cada día más inteligente-dijo este con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¡Argh! ¡Estúpido idiota, lo decía por el ambiente! ¡Am-bi-en-te!-le grito furiosa esta.

-Entonces di algo más inteligente –

-¡Por que mierda siempre me debes sacar de mis casillas! ¡Eh, Natsume!-la castaña apretó el puño y con la otra mano lo apunto, este se encogió de hombros y miro la nieve. Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos. Ambos se quedaron mirando la nieve expectantes, se podía ver el humo de su respiración claramente.

Natsume estaba sentado en el piso apoyándose con una mano y con una pierna extendida y la otra cerca de su pecho. Estaba todavía con el uniforme de la academia, solo que con la chaqueta de la temporada.

-...Oí que fuiste castigada-corto el silencio Natsume. Mikan se giró a mirarlo y este tenía la mirada en ella.

-Si...-dijo está recordando todo-¡Ah! Hablando de eso. ¡perdón Natsume!- dijo esta acercándose a este animada.

-¿Por que?- pregunto sin expresión aparente en su rostro.

-¡Bueno porque, yo no creía cuando tu decías todas esas cosas de la academia! ¡Realmente pensé que estabas loco! -se rio esta. Y este se irrito con sus palabras, subió su mano para prender unas llamas-Pero no era así...-su tono se apagó un poco, y se sentó a centímetros de él, atrayendo sus piernas hacia su cuerpo y recostando su cabeza en sus rodillas, Natsume bajo la mano- quería disculparme contigo Natsume, por no creerte. No -negó- por no creer en ti, cuando intentabas ayudarme- le sonrió esta, el azabache la quedo mirando unos minutos expectante, Luego se echó para atrás y se recostó en el piso poniendo sus brazos como almudada mirando el cielo.

-...¿Ahora odias la escuela?, esta mierda de academia.-pregunto este después de unos minutos.

-No-negó inmediatamente- y la academia no está podrida-sonrió- mientras estén mis amigos aquí conmigo, la gente de la academia, ¡todos!, ¡obviamente no está podrida!, después de todo la academia no es la gente que la gobierna, sino la gente que está aquí, ¡nuestros queridos amigos es quienes hacen esta academia!-lo dijo mirándolo alegremente, mientras que este la miraba sorprendido- esta es la escuela que amo tanto, y a pesar de que tiene su lado oscuro, ¡yo la protegeré! Y cuidare de ella ya que es muy importante para mí y para todos...este es... nuestro hogar. - le dijo riendo y dándole aquella cálida sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que el describía como "una sonrisa como la del sol".- lo e decidido, cuidare mi hogar y las personas importantes para mi. Igual como lo haces tu, Natsume.-lo miro directo a los ojos. Ella se había dado cuanta de ciertas cosas que el escondía detrás de los fríos ojos de el.

-...Que estupidez...-murmuro este por lo bajo, ocultando su cara con su cabello. algo en el cambio con esas palabras.

Mikan después de esto siguió luchando por proteger a todos. Con esto pasaba la mayoría del tiempo castigada y a su vez siguió sonriendo.

Por alguna razón ellos empezaron a tomar más en cuenta le existencia del otro (más de parte de un azabache) empezaron a estar un poco más pendiente de lo que hacían, aunque claro, a su manera. Nadie de la clase se había dado cuanta a excepción de sus mejores amigos.

.

.

.

Era una noche de octubre. Ella yacía en el bosque del sur recostada en el tronco de un árbol. Esa noche la luz de la luna alumbraba hasta la más pequeña de las criaturas. las luciérnagas acompañan también esa noche, era tan hermoso, el aire también estaba tan fresco.

De la oscuridad y con el sigilo de un felino apareció el gato negro poniéndose frente a frente de la chica.

-Con que estabas acá niña fresas-la miro sin expresión en su rostro, aunque a Mikan le parecía que su cara estaba más suave de lo normal.

-¡Oh! ¡Natsume!, ¿ya te trataron? ¿estas mejor? - le sonrió amigable.

-Hmp- miro a otro lado. Por unos minutos se mantuvieron callados, sin tensión alguna.

-Oh cierto Natsume, ¡mira! ¡tengo unas fresas deliciosas! ¡estoy segura que a ti también te alegraran! - le hacerco las frutillas a su cara, el las quedo mirando unos minutos para luego recibirlas en silencio, se quedó mirando las fresas un rato.

-¿Uhm que pasa? ¿tal vez la fresas te recuerdan algo? -

-...-

-…Eh~ …pero bueno entiendo eso…- cerro los ojos sonriendo.

Los chicos se quedaron en lo profundo de sus memorias. Hace unas 5 horas atrás acababan de llegar a la academia por haber sido retenidos por Mouri Reo, quien capturo a los pequeños estudiantes y los secuestro, luego ellos tuvieron una batalla con el junto a la ayuda de sus amigos y salieron casi ilesos de eso, sin embargo, las memorias de haber sido raptados y alejados de su hogar no se olvidará tan fácil de sus memorias. Sobre todo, para ellos dos, que solo tienen a la gente de la academia.

-Sabes cuándo estuvimos en la guarida de Reo y todo estaba oscuro me puse a pensar... que pasaría si no podría volver a la academia, si no volvería a ver la cara de Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, todos...- se quedó callada por un largo tiempo-también me di cuenta de algo... que para mí la academia lo es todo... me referido a que yo... no tengo nada más...-miro la oscuridad sin un lugar fijo.

-Eso es obvio fresas, gente como nosotros no tenemos nada...-

-...¿Tu también pensaste en eso mientras estábamos ahí Natsume? -

-...Hm-

-¿En tu familia?-el suspiro.

-Eso ya no importa, después de todo ninguno está más en este mundo-

-¿Eh?-hablo atonita mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-...Murieron en un accidente, o mejor dicho eso lo que dicen-

-O sea…¿que no fue así?-

-Claro que no. Con simple lógica lo puedes entender, ambos mi padre y mi hermana murieron en un incendio que hubo en mi casa, pero sé muy bien quienes pueden hacer que parezca fácilmente un "accidente"- hablo con monotonía el chico.

-Espera... no me digas que fueron...-

-Es por eso que te dije que no te confiaras tanto de este academia.-Mikan lo miro asombrada- …¿y tú? ¿porque estás sola en este mundo?- la miro directo a los ojos penetrante.

-E-eso es...- desvió la mirada y luego lo volvió a mirar, no sabía porque pero no podía escapar de la mirada de Natsume últimamente, ni tampoco la podía apartar-bueno porque yo no tengo padres, creo que murieron en un accidente al poco tiempo de que yo nací...y mi abuelo desde siempre fue mi única familia-oculto por completo el pequeño dolor que aparecía en su pecho cada vez que hablaba de el-pero él era muy anciano por lo cual tenía un cuerpo débil a pesar de que siempre se mostraba bien enfrente de mi... me pregunto porque jamás lo note, fui tan estúpida -sonrió con amargura. Natsume arrugo el ceño.

-No eres estúpida fresas, tu no hiciste nada malo, el quería estar bien frente a ti porque quería que sonrieras. Así que deja las culpas innecesariamente estúpidas y regresa al presente-hablo enojado.

-Natsume…-Mikan lo miro con asombro, porque será que Natsume siempre es la persona que más la entiende, es el que dice lo que justo quiere oír. Porque la hace tan feliz.

Jamás habían tenido una charla como esta, jamás se habían sentido de esa manera, algo estaba cambiando definitivamente y ellos lo sabían. La relación entre ellos cambio y se volvieron realmente cercanos. Y por primera vez Natsume se abrió con alguien que no sea Ruka-pyon y le conto cosas relacionadas sobre él. Mikan también fue más abierta con él, sobre todo con sus sentimientos, que raramente dejaba que alguien los supiera (claro a excepción de Hotaru).

Desde ese momento fue donde inicio el destino de los dos. Y donde comenzó la verdadera historia, poco a poco.

.

.

 **~Fin flash back~**

Presente

 **pov. Ruka**

-Como dije solo Mikan podía salvar a Natsume ya que mikan...es Mikan, y solo Natsume podría entender el dolor de Mikan y calmarlo, ellos así se complementan. Creo que el destino quería que así fuera- le comente con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Wow...que fuerte...de alguna manera no puedes tomar a la ligera su lazo...- se quedó mirando sin un lugar fijo perplejo, reflexionando unos largos minutos hasta que hablo de nuevo- ¿y tu como sabes?...-

-fue porque Imai me lo contó- lo interrumpí- y Mikan se lo contó a Imai. aparte de que yo ya sabía ciertas cosas por el lado de Natsume, incluso en algunas estuve presente-termine el ultimo bocado de mi emparedado, saboreándolo con gusto.

-Wow... ¿y tú porque me dices esto a mí? -me miro extrañado y lo mire.

\- Eso es porque tú eres muy especial para Mikan, se puede notar a simple vista al mirarlos a los ojos-le sonreí amigable, este me miro por unos segundos expectante. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

\- Y tú con Mikan ¿todo bien?- me miro con duda. yo me reí.

-¡Claro!, o sino no estaría con Imai. La verdad es que estoy muy agradecido por el camino que tomaron todas las cosas, y porque pude conocerla-sonreí feliz-

-Vaya… realmente estas coladito por Imai Ruka-pyon-me miro con asombro.

-¡Ca-cállate!- al instante dé que termine de gritar se escucharon gritos a lo lejos acercándose a toda prisa.

-¡JODER QUE TE DICEN QUE TE DETENGAS LUNARES!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡SI LO HAGO ME VAS A ATRAPAR, ¡¿VERDAD?!- en una fracción de segundos vimos pasar a dos figuras quien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

-...-

-...-

¿Eh?,¿Mikan?,¿Natsume?.

Mire confundido la escena para luego sentir la risa de Keita, me gire a verlo-gracias Ruka-me sonrió - gracias a ti se lo que debo hacer-hablo con determinación. Me mostró los dientes. Se paró de golpe, salto los arbusto y se fue corriendo en dirección en donde Natsume y Mikan se fueron.

 _...¿Pero que está pasando aquí?..._

* * *

¿Que rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Eh resucitado? ¡Todas las preguntas se aclararan el próximo y ultimo capitulo!

.

.

.

¡Nah! xd, bueno, primero que nada, ¡realmente lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes! Enserio mil disculpas, merezco que me linchen o me quemen en la hoguera xd, después de todo creo que han pasado dos años... realmente me duele y me seguiré disculpando.

Bueno seguramente como no sabrán yo desde el principio tenía planeado hacer 7 capítulos en total y un extra. Donde más o menos sabía lo que iba a ver en cada capítulo. Debo confesar que este capítulo junto al último ya los tenia escrito hace mucho tiempo pero no me gustaba para nada como había quedado, escribía y sentía que algo no estaba bien, después pude arreglar el ultimo capitulo pero me quedo un hueco en este y otra vez me quede sin poder arreglarlo, pero hace dos días atrás por fin pude arreglar ese hueco y voilà ahora lo están viendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo así que si sienten que este capítulo está un poco saliéndose de la historia por favor me gustaría me lo digieran, toda las críticas son bienvenidas porque de verdad quiero mejorar.

Debo aclarar y como dije antes este capítulo era una parte donde iba ir en el último capítulo, pero luego se me ocurrió hacerlo con Ruka y así explicarle a Keita lo de Natsume y Mikan y hacerlo dentro de la historia como el mismo día del ultimo capitulo pero del punto de vista de Ruka, es por eso que están conectados, además también quería explicar algunas cosas más sobre este mundo por la cual decidí hacer este capítulo colado xd.

Me gustaría saber qué piensa de este capítulo para saber si no estoy mal en caminada con esto.

El ultimo capitulo ya lo tengo completo solo debo corregirlo y cambiar una que otra cosa. Creo que aprox, lo subiré en esta semana a ver si tengo tiempo.

Sin más me despido ¡y espero que se encuentren muy bien! ¡les deseo la felicidad! ¡y muchas gracias por leer mi historia!

 **~Se despide alee-chan~**


End file.
